You're Cute When You Scream
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sasuke has defeated and captured Itachi. Now he's in control and Itachi is his, and no one will take his brother from him. SasuIta. Non-con, SM
1. So It Begins

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the bright sky with a light scowl, he ignored the bickering between Suigetsu and Karin, who were now arguing over god knows what. Juugo was walking on his right side staring into the distance with an unreadable expression. The small group were currently walking through the forest on a small man made path. It was high noon and the sun blazed high above their heads. Karin suddenly stopped arguing and stopped walking.

"Karin, what is it?" Sasuke asked without looking at her. Karin frowned and adjusted her glasses. She turned to Sasuke.

"There are two chakras close by." She replied. Sasuke grimaced and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

How close?" He asked. Karin blinked.

"About half a mile west." Sasuke turned in the direction.

"Can you figure out who they are?" He asked. Karin smiled brightly.

"I'll have to get closer." Sasuke nodded.

"Go then." Karin nodded and took off into the trees. Suigetsu crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree. Juugo sat down and looked at Sasuke. The three stayed silent as they waited watching the trees. Minutes later Karin returned, her eyes huge. She ran to Sasuke out of breath.

"Sasuke! It's your brother and his blue partner." Sasuke stood straight and jumped into the trees. He turned to his group.

"Let's go."

-

Kisame sat against the cave eyeing Itachi who was watching the sky. The blue man grinned at his partner who seemed so into watching the clouds roll by.

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asked in concern. Itachi knew immediately what he was talking about and looked at his feet frowning slightly. The two of them had been on a mission and while fighting Itachi's delicate health went out. He had begun to convulse and blood had streamed from his eyes and mouth. No doubt Kisame had been scared shitless. Kisame had to fight off the enemies grab Itachi and make a run for it. Itachi was now to weak to battle and they were on their way to the base to get Itachi medical treatment.

"I'm fine." Itachi replied softly. Kisame continued to look at his partner with worry written over his gilled face. Itachi met Kisame's gaze and smiled at him.

"Really Kisame, I'm alright."

"And your eyes? How are they?" Kisame demanded. Itachi sighed.

"They're getting worse, but I can still use them." Kisame relaxed and rested his head against the cave wall.. The two sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the weather.

"We better get going." Itachi sighed standing up. Kisame followed suit and grabbed his samehada. They began to walk again when a kunai went flying and bounced off Kisame's for head. Kisame yelled out in shock and swiftly turned to where the kunai had come from. Itachi grabbed a kunai of his own and stood by Kisame.

"Well, well, well, long time no see aniki." Itachi turned around to come face to face with Sasuke. Itachi stared at his beloved brother silent;y. Sasuke sneered and gripped his sword staring at his murderous brother with barely contained hatred. Itachi blinked and smirked lightly.

"Hello otouto." Sasuke grit his teeth eyes narrowed to slits. The brothers attacked at the same time kunais aimed for each other's stomachs. Kisame and Suigetsu attacked sword clashing against each others . Itachi jumped through the aim performing hands signs. Fire escaped through his mouth aimed straight for Sasuke who dodged them chucking kunai at the elder. The fight lasted for hours neither willing to back down. Itachi suddenly stalled when his eyesight went out. Kisame instantly noticed and shoved past Suigetsu who hit the ground with a thud. Kisame rose his samehada and brought it down between the two siblings. Sasuke angrily swung his sword striking Kisame in the back.

The shark growled in pain and Suigetsu took advantage of his wounded state and knocked him out. Itachi's attention was draw to the sound of his partner. Sasuke took the chance and grabbed a kunai. He raced to his distracted brother and slit his throat. Itachi fell to his knees before slumping to his side, blood pouring from the wound. Sasuke smirked and raised the kunai above his head ready to finish off his brother when an idea struck his mind. He put the kunai away and turned to Karin.

"Heal him quickly, he's coming with us." Karin quickly did as she was told tending to the unconscious Uchiha. Once he was healed Sasuke ordered Juugo to carry his brother and the group quickly left, Suigetsu forgetting the samehada.

The group found an abandoned hotel and Juugo carefully lay Itachi on the cot. Sasuke leaned against the wall eyes on his beautiful brother. He stood and walked to the older Uchiha. He was healed nicely but he was sill passed out. Sasuke ran his hand through Itachi's luscious hair.

"You're mine now, aniki." Sasuke cooed. Itachi stirred slightly leaning into his brother's touch. Sasuke smirked pleased and gently ran his hands down Itachi's soft cheek. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his brother's ear, with a devilish smirk.

Sasuke had his brother heavily drugged so he'd cause no problems. He didn't want to have to defeat his brother again when he already had him under his control. When Itachi woke up Sasuke had been training with Suigetsu.

"Hey what are you doin' here fatty?" Suigetsu called, causing Sasuke to look at Karin frowning.

"I'm not fat!" Karin screamed.

"Yeah, you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Karin, what is it?" Karin regained her posture.

"You're brother has woken up." Sasuke smirked slightly and nodded at Suigetsu before following Karin into the hotel. He walked into Itachi's room. Itachi lay on the bed gazing around with bleary eyes. When he heard footsteps he turned to his brother his dark eyes focusing on the younger male. Sasuke sneered and strolled over to weakened brother. He stared down at the man who had destroyed his life.

"Hello otouto." Itachi murmured softly. Sasuke quickly grabbed Itachi by his wrists and held them above his head roughly squeezing them feeling the delicate wrists slowly being crushed under the force. With a quick snap of his hands he quickly broke both of Itachi's wrists in half. Itachi let out a soft shriek of pain arching his back off the plush bed. Sasuke released Itachi's wrists smirking at his brother's pain looking at the sweat beading on Itachi's flushed for head.

"Hello aniki." Sasuke cooed. Itachi panted softly staring up at his brother his face devoid of expression.

"You're mine now Itachi." Sasuke whispered menacingly. Itachi cocked his head to the side eyes narrowed slightly. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Itachi's for head softly.

"Good night aniki." Sasuke sneered.

-

Itachi was woken up to freezing water being dumped on his from a bucket. The raven haired male sat up sputtering and gasping for air.

"Get up bitch. Sasuke ordered dropping the bucket to the ground. He roughly grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him to his feet. Itachi stumbled his legs weak. Sasuke dragged the slender Uchiha toward the door and into the hall. Itachi was forced to lean against Sasuke for support, his body to drugged to support his own weight. Sasuke growled and easily scooped his brother's light weight into his arms and carried Itachi into the kitchen and roughly sat him down at the kitchen table. He looked through the cupboards and grabbed some fruit the Karin had bought. He put it in front of his brother.

"Eat." Sasuke ordered. Itachi glared at the younger male before attempting to pick up an apple with his broken wrist. He winced slightly and bit into the apple. Sasuke sat across from his brother and drummed his fingers on the table. Itachi looked at his brother with great obsidian eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Itachi asked softly. Sasuke took an orange and played with it. His eyes narrowed slightly not meeting his brother's gaze.

"I've decided to make you my slave." Itachi rose a delicate eyebrow and finished his apple setting it down.

"You're slave?" Itachi asked skeptically. Sasuke nodded smirking.

"Yes, my slave." Sasuke sneered setting the orange down. Itachi drummed his slender fingers on the table eyeing his brother.

And, how do you ensure that?"

"Simply, I have control and you're to weak to fight me." Itachi narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a snarl.

"I will not bow down like a dog!" Sasuke smiled pleasantly.

"You'll find you have no choice dear brother. You're heavily drugged and you have no chakra. And of course you're eyes are failing you, as you know." Itachi blinked and glared at his brother.

"Hn, you're insane. What do you plan on doing?" Itachi asked lightly.

"Oh you'll see." Sasuke replied casually. Itachi watched as his brother stood up and walked around the table before yanking him to his feet. Itachi winced and tripped landing into a sneering Sasuke who once again easily lifted him into his arms.

"You're so pathetic Itachi, having to have your younger brother carry you around. I really wonder how you managed to become the Uchiha prodigy." Itachi glared at Sasuke eyes narrowed to slits. Sasuke carried Itachi across the room passing a blushing Karin and into the bathroom. he sat Itachi onto the toilet and turned on the bath to a warm temperature. Itachi stared at his brother silently. Sasuke turned to Itachi and pulled his clothes off. Itachi weakly pushed against his brother but was easily restrained. Sasuke tore off Itachi's boxers and stepped back staring at his brother's exposed body. Itachi weakly covered his private parts with his arms and legs. Sasuke stepped back sneering.

"You're really not much to look at." Sasuke said before lifting Itachi and sitting him in the tub. Itachi flushed furiously and glared at the younger male.

"Get washed then come and meet me in the lounge."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll drag you there naked, your choice." Sasuke turned and left slamming the door behind him. Itachi sluggishly washed himself enjoying the warm water. He got out and drained the tub. There were no clothes for him to change into, so he wrapped a towel around his chest and walked out of the bathroom. Suigetsu sat against the wall and wolf whistled when Itachi passed him. Itachi walked into the lounge to see Sasuke sitting on a leather chair drumming his fingers on the arm rests. He grinned cruelly at the sight of his brother clad only in a towel. He stood and advanced on Itachi who stubbornly stood his ground. Sasuke stopped in front of his brother and looked him up and down. The two brother rivaled each other's height. Sasuke looked down at the curves of Itachi's long slender hairless legs up to his clothed body to his slender arms, small hands gripping his towel and to the pretty face staring silently at him.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sasuke cooed.

"And how the pathetic have risen." Itachi mocked spitefully. Sasuke grimaced and sat down staring at the older male.

"You'll soon know your place Itachi, so don't try anything your as weak as a kitten compared to me, and I intend to keep you that way." Itachi blinked not wanting his brother to see the vulnerability he felt at the moment. He despised being this vulnerable. Madara had always put him in this position and he hated it. Sasuke stared at his brother not moving the cruel smile still plastered on his handsome face. Itachi bit his lip and stared ahead. Sasuke stood and grabbed Itachi by his wrist, making the older brother wince in pain. Sasuke sneered and dragged Itachi into a bedroom pushing him to the ground.

"Go to sleep, you're hell on earth will begin in the morning."

-

Kisame walked into the base limping. The rest of the akatsuki looked at him surprised and stepped back. Pein walked toward his minion frowning.

"What happened? Where's Itachi?"

"We got attacked. His brother captured him." Kisame panted before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. Pein nodded to Kakuzu who with Hidan lifted Kisame's body up and sat him on the couch. Pein turned to Tobi aka Madara with eyes narrowed.

"What do we do" Pein asked. Madara ran his fingers through his hair staring at Kisame who had begun to regain composure.

"We wait." The Uchiha muttered. He watched the other members of the akatsuki break off going to their rooms. Kisame stood shakily and trudged to his room closing the door behind him. Pein looked at his leader brushing his hand through his ginger colored hair sighing slightly. Madara passed Pein heading toward the bathroom.

"Call everyone for a meeting."

"Yes sir."

-

Itachi fell asleep nestled in the many sheets. His breathing light. Sasuke watched him from where he stood in the corner off the dark room. He stared silently at is older brother. He couldn't sleep. Even with Itachi completely at his mercy he didn't trust him to be alone. So, Sasuke leant against the wall of the hotel room eyes not leaving Itachi's face. He had many ideas of what he could do for revenge but he couldn't figure out which ones would work the best. Itachi shifted slightly the sheets falling away, exposing his slender body. He wore a simple gray tee shirt and white shorts. Sasuke's eyes traveled hungrily up Itachi's legs and on his face. He sauntered over to his brother and ran his finger's through Itachi's raven locks feeling the soft silkiness of his long shiny hair.

Hours went by and Sasuke stayed in the same position, the sun began to rise. Large doe eyes opened. Itachi stared up at his younger brother sleepily. Sasuke smiled sweetly and cupped Itachi's face in his pale hands staring into the endless depths of Itachi's eyes. The brothers stared at each other before Sasuke brought his hand back and slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi flew against the head board as he was yanked to his feet by his hair and dragged out of the room and into the lobby.

"Kneel!" Sasuke ordered. Itachi didn't move. Sasuke growled and forced Itachi to his knees. Sasuke pulled Itachi's shirt off of him. He tied Itachi's hands together in front of his chest and went to his bag pulling out a long leather whip.

"Seven years." Sasuke muttered. Itachi looked at the younger man in confusion.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked.

"SEVEN YEARS SINCE YOU KILLED THEM!" Sasuke roared violently bringing the whip down on Itachi's pale back. Itachi hissed in pain arching forward at the whip came down again and again. Itachi clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. When Sasuke finished he threw the whip to the side smirking. He untied Itachi who evened out his breathing. Sasuke dragged Itachi to the kitchen and went through the newly filled fridge. Itachi sat on the floor weakly eyeing Sasuke who grabbed a small bottle and a rag. Sasuke squirted the liquid from the bottle onto the rag before returning to Itachi and rubbing the drenched rag on Itachi's wounds. Itachi cried out slightly as a searing pain erupted on his back. Lemon juice. Sasuke had touched his wounds with lemon juice. Sasuke gripped Itachi's shoulders holding him in place. Itachi grunted clenching his hands into fists.

"Feel good aniki?" Sasuke cooed putting the rag down. Itachi didn't answer. His shoulder heaven in pain causing Sasuke's smug smile to widen. He stood dragging Itachi by his hair, he dragged him toward the table and dropped him.

"Make me and my group something to eat. Karin will supervise you." Karin walked into the room smiling flirtatiously. Itachi pulled his shirt back on watching Karin grab some things from drawers.

" What do they want to eat?" Itachi asked.

"Hmmm anything really. Sasuke-kun hates sweets." Karin replied cutting some carrots. Itachi took some lettuce and began to cut it.

"Would they like chicken salad?" He asked lightly. Karin smiled and nodded.

"Maybe. Suigetsu might be a ass about it, so let's do it." The two worked silently cutting vegetables and preparing the chicken. Karin hummed as she worked. Itachi liked that. He thought of his mother, who hummed when she was happy. Suigetsu walked into the kitchen and looked over Itachi's shoulder at the chicken.

"Mmmm smells good." Suigetsu declared reaching into the pan.

"Wait, it' hot-"

"OW IT'S HOT!" Suigetsu yelped. Karin scowled and lead Suigetsu to the sink running his hand under the water.

"You're such a moron!" She snapped.

"I am not!" Suigetsu yelled. The two bickered, while Itachi cu up the peppers smiling slightly. When Suigetsu left, Itachi turned To Karin smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"You, like him."

"I-I do not!" Karin declared. Itachi smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Karin relaxed slightly staring at Itachi in shock. She smiled slightly and went back to the chicken.

"Thanks. How are your wounds?" She asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Manageable." Karin cut the chicken and put it on the salads.

"Would you like me to heal them?" She asked. Itachi frowned.

"It would be nice."

"Okay, later then." Juugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed two plates and nodded for Itachi to follow him. Itachi hesitated but followed Sasuke out of the room and into the hall. The brothers walked out side and Sasuke sat on a small rock indicating Itachi to sit down as well. Itachi managed to sit down without wincing. Sasuke eyed him and handed him the food.

"I need you strong, so your not completely useless when I torture you." Sasuke said snidely.

"You call this torture?" Itachi chided looking at his salad. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"This is only the beginning Itachi, you just wait." Itachi rolled his eyes and the two ate in silence. Sasuke watched his brother eat. The control he could have over him. He wanted Itachi on the floor begging. And he would have him. One way or another he would have him.


	2. Madara Slept On

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

Morning came. The horizon was painted a wonderful orange pink. Itachi lay on his side waking up and watching the sun rise above the trees. He glanced over his shoulder to see that he was alone. Itachi exhaled in relief and closed his eyes. Sasuke lay in his room sound asleep, well he had been until he had woken up from another Itachi related dream. Sasuke sat up massaging his temples. He inhaled quickly before releasing it again. He glared out the window, before standing up and storming out of his room and across the hall into Itachi's. Itachi looked up from where he lay frowning slightly.

"Otouto?"

"Get up!" Sasuke snapped grabbing Itachi by his shoulder. Itachi winced and glared at his brother defiantly. Sasuke had enough and ripped Itachi from the bed and to his feet. Itachi stumbled but regained his footing quickly. Sasuke snorted.

"Come with me." Sasuke ordered. Itachi stubbornly sat down crossing slender arms over his chest. He had been here two weeks, getting beaten and tortured everyday. He had enough.

"No."

"Get up!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi lay down and turned his back on his brother wanting to go back to sleep. Sasuke let out a low growl and walked out of the room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He whispered. Sasuke walked up to Karin who smiled at him.

"Karin boil some water." Sasuke snapped. Karin blinked.

"O-Okay." She quickly grabbed a pot and filled it with water. She set it on the stove and watched the water begin to bubble. When it was boiling Sasuke took it and walked to Itachi's room. A loud pain filled scream erupted through the hotel causing Suigetsu and Juugo to jump several feet and Karin shriek in shock. Sasuke sat down the pot smirking. Itachi curled himself into a trembling ball, drenched in the hot water.

"Now, aniki, get up." Sasuke said still smirking. Itachi let out a chocked cry trying to regain composure. He glared at Sasuke spitefully before stumbling fro the bed. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room taking the pot with him. Itachi fell to the ground gripping his burnt shoulders in agony. He eventually stood on shaking legs and stumbled to the bathroom, examining his burns. His body was burnt bright red like a sun burn. It would heal over time, if it didn't worsen. He stared at himself before puking all over his feet.

Sasuke entered the room staring at his wounded brother. He frowned.

"Once you're...through, clean this up and meet me outside for a walk." Itachi gave Sasuke a withering look before collapsing onto his knees. Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust and he walked out of the bathroom. Itachi shakily cleaned up the mess and washed his mouth not looking in the mirror. Itachi walked out of the room past a concerned Karin and outside. Sasuke stood against the building he motioned Itachi to follow him. Itachi kept his eyes down as he followed his brother down a trail into the woods. Sasuke was silent, his dark eyes staring ahead. Itachi thought about making a run for it, but he knew he wouldn't get far in his condition.

"What do you want otouto?" Sasuke turned to his brother frowning.

"...You can't possibly escape. You know that...right?"

"Of course...you remind me of my place every chance you get." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he suddenly stopped walking. Itachi stopped as well looking at his brother with a delicate eyebrow in the air.

"Wh-" Sasuke roughly grabbed Itachi by the arms and slammed him into a tree.

"I'll _never_ let you forget it, aniki. Never."

-

-

-

Sasuke woke with a start breathing heavily. He had just had a wet dream. Now he was horny and deprived. He got out of his bed and quickly made his way to Itachi's room. Itachi lay under the blankets sound asleep. Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him and advanced on his sleeping brother. Sasuke crawled on top of him waking Itachi up. Itachi blinked a couple of times.

"Otouto what are you doing?"

"You're going to suck me off." Sasuke said brutally. Itachi blinked.

"What?"

"You hear me, suck my cock." Itachi made a face and pushed Sasuke away from himself.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed Itachi by his hair.

"Didn't you hear me!? Suck me off!"

"No! Get off me!" Itachi snapped trying to pull away from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke slammed his fist into Itachi's face. Itachi tried to shove Sasuke off of him but Sasuke quickly over powered him.

"Sasuke get off." Itachi said looking as though he was in pain.

"Suck me off." Sasuke repeated.

"No!" Sasuke had enough he gripped Itachi's hair and pulled him close. He stared down at his bleary eyed brother, smirking viciously.

"Either, you suck me off, or I'll rape you." Itachi's face went blank.

"You wouldn't dare." Itachi replied softly.

"Try me Itachi. Just try me." Sasuke's voice came out low and threateningly. Itachi stared at his brother before getting to his knees.

"Fine." Sasuke smiled pleased with himself before standing up and pulling down his pants and underwear.

Itachi grimaced in anger before taking the limp organ into his mouth.

"If you bite it, I'll cut yours off." Sasuke threatened. Itachi closed his eyes and began to suck softly. Above him Sasuke let out a low moan. He gripped Itachi's hair tightly bucking his hips into Itachi's mouth. Itachi gagged slightly eyes clenched shut as he sucked harder.

"Y-You like this...ahhh, don't you, you stupid whore." Sasuke whispered breathlessly. Itachi ignored his brother and continued his job and soon he finished his job as Sasuke came moaning and bending over Itachi. Itachi coughed as Sasuke's cum shot into his mouth, and down his face.

"You must be a natural." Sasuke sneered when he regained his composure. Itachi lay back down wiping his mouth of the remnants of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and pulled his pants back up.

"You were good slut, maybe I'll have you suck me off more often." Sasuke smiled cheekily and left. Once he was gone, Itachi broke down.

-

-

-

The group walked into town for supplies. Karin and Suigetsu continued to bicker. Juugo walked ahead of the group looking for food. Sasuke roughly held Itachi's arm, not letting him get away. The two walked by a man holding flowers. When he saw the two he smiled.

"Hello young man." He said looking at Sasuke who nodded stiffly. The man turned his attention to Itachi.

"Why I believe I'm in the presence of an angel," The man declared. "Such beauty! Sir is this your lover?" The man asked Sasuke who twitched.

"...No."

"Such a shame! This beautiful woman deserves a rose! Young man give this to your lovely companion." The man handed the flower to Sasuke who glared at him.

"No thanks."

"Oh, but you must! This beautiful woman deserves such a lovely flower!" The man declared. Sasuke took the flower and handed it to an impassive Itachi.

"Here. Happy now?" He asked the man. The man nodded.

"Ah, true love." Sasuke growled dragging Itachi away. Itachi smelled the flower. Sasuke eyed his brother.

"He called you a girl." He snickered. Itachi smirked.

"Jealous Sasuke?" Sasuke snorted.

"You wish." Sasuke led Itachi to a dango shop and the two sat at the small table to wait. Itachi ran his fingers over the flower, his eyes lowered. Sasuke watched his brother impassively. He wondered if Itachi was still upset over last night. No that he cared. He attempted to meet his brother's eyes but Itachi kept his focus fixed on the damn flower.

"You've hit rock bottom." I leered. Itachi's didn't look up. Sasuke felt his anger rise. No emotion. Ever. Sasuke needed to break him. And he would. He imagined Itachi laying under him crying and begging. Sasuke wanted him that way. He needed him to be that way. Itachi studied his flower deciding to make his escape tonight. All he needed was a way out.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone that is except Itachi. Itachi quietly slipped from hi bed and made his way down the hall. He walked out the front door and took a deep breath. Then, he ran.

Sasuke woke with a start and rolled onto his side. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He lazily got out of bed and headed toward Itachi's room. His bed was empty. Sasuke swore and ran out of the room.

"Juugo!" He shouted. Juugo stepped from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Itachi?"

"No, not since last night, why?"

"He fucking escaped! Get the others and meet me outside!" Sasuke raced outside soon followed by his group.

'Karin, how far is he!?"

"Not far Sasuke-kun half a mile north." Sasuke nodded.

'Stay here. I'll bring him back.

Itachi walked along the river. He walked daintily with the flower tucked in his hair. His failing eyes stared at his reflection. It was blurry. Itachi turned away and walked up a stone path. His throat was sore and his body ached. He wanted to go home to Madara. He knew he was close. He could feel it. He made his way into the forest.

-

-

-

Madara slept. The rest of the Akatsuki were either asleep or up whispering about Itachi. Kisame was frantic to have Itachi back. They had become close friends over the years and it was hard sleeping when knowing that Itachi could be in pain or even dead. Pein attempted to reassure him that Itachi would be okay. Deidara was torn between elation at Itachi's possible torture and a deep twinge of pain at the thought. Kakuzu remained unaffected for the most part. On one hand Itachi cost a lot of money with his shampoo and dango and other sweets, while on the other hand Itachi sometimes helped the miser count the monthly bill up saving Kakuzu time, and time is money. Hidan missed Itachi. Plain and simple. He was attracted to the Uchiha and now he was gone. Konan felt like one of her children had been stolen from her, and she like Pein wanted him back safe and sound. Zetsu was unreadable. Itachi was nice to him, but Itachi was just another ninja to get killed and eaten. And while the akatsuki were lost in their own thoughts, Madara slept on.

**I'm trying to write this at a quick rate, it's going to e fairly long and not just about Sasuke abusing Itachi. It'll run deeper than that.**


	3. No Freedom

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta, mentions of KisaIta **

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

Itachi was happy to be free, he was still weak from the drugs but he was hopeful they would wear off soon. Above the sun shone through the trees. He wanted to get home and see Madara, his lover and Kisame his dearest friend. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know where he was. Sasuke found him. He watched Itachi walk through the forest head down. Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits. He slowly followed his brother, silently. His eyes were attached to his brother. Itachi pushed his hair away from his face stalling slightly thinking he heard something. Sasuke quickly his as Itachi turned his dark eyes narrowed wishing he could use his sharingan. He decided against it not wanting to waste damage his eyes further. He turned back to the woods running his slender fingers over the bark. Sasuke jumped into the trees above his brother his sharingan spinning wildly. Itachi was foolish to try and escape. Now he would pay dearly for his mistake. Sasuke jumped from the tree throwing Itachi to the ground. Itachi gasped in shock staring up at his brother who straddled his hips eyes sparkling cruelly.

"Sasuke?" The younger male grabbed Itachi hair and dragged him to his feet. He slammed his fist into Itachi's stomach. Itachi gasped in pain before his face returned to an emotionless mask. Sasuke's grip tightened on Itachi's hair as he glared at him murderously.

"I can see now that you aren't drugged enough. I'm going to double your dose and once we're back at the hotel I'm going to make you wish you were dead." Sasuke growled darkly. Itachi smirked eyeing his baby brother with great dark eyes.

"Foolish little brother, you can't hurt me." Itachi said smugly. Sasuke saw red. How **dare** Itachi not fear him! He would see what pain was. Sasuke growled and roughly threw Itachi away from him. Itachi easily sat eyeing his brother. The younger male grabbed a case from his pocket pulling out a large needle. Itachi watched as Sasuke quickly filled the needle with a sleeping drug. Sasuke advanced on his brother. Itachi stood eyes narrowed. The two regarded each other silently. Sasuke was the first to move aiming the needle for Itachi's neck. Itachi turned quickly and snatched the needle from his foolish little brother and drove it into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stiffened his arms falling useless to his side. He glared at his brother teeth bared.

"Yo....You." Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed out cold. Itachi regarded his brother before walking toward him. He knelt down and reached into Sasuke's pocket pulling out a kunai. He smirked and kissed his brother on the cheek. He slipped the kunai into his own pocket fro protection.

"Foolish little brother. You're not ready yet." Itachi stood and headed off toward the woods.

Suigetsu knelt down beside Sasuke who was beginning to stir. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sat up glancing around. He was laying in the woods where Itachi had left him.

"Dammit where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu helped him up and Karin bounded forward ready to steady him.

"Juugo's going after him." Karin replied. Sasuke growled. His legs were unsteady, Suigetsu smirked smugly as he steadied the Uchiha. Karin came forward with a bottle. She handed it to Sasuke.

"Drink it. It'll give you back some strength." Sasuke chugged the bottle and handed it back to Karin. After a moment his strength returned. Karin smiled and batted her eyelashes at Sasuke who grimaced and turned away from her.

"Hey Juugo's got him." Suigetsu called. Sasuke frowned.

"How did he catch him?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask him yourself. He's gonna be here soon." Minutes later Juugo came into view with a body in his arms. Sasuke stepped forward watching as Juugo walked toward him. Sasuke reached his arms out and took Itachi into his arms staring down at him,

"How'd you get him?" Sasuke asked.

"He had passed out from exhaustion." Juugo replied before walking ahead. Sasuke threw Itachi none to gently over his shoulder and lead Suigetsu and Karin back to the hotel. Karin went to her room yawning loudly. Suigetsu ran off with Juugo to their separate rooms. Sasuke carried Itachi to his room and lay him on the bed chaining him to the mattress. Itachi sighed softly in his sleep. Sasuke smirked and stroked his hand through Itachi's silky hair. Without a word, Sasuke turned and left.

* * *

Murmurs were heard across the lair as the Akatsuki sat down for a meeting. Pein sat at the head of the table fingers making a teepee. Everyone quieted and watched Pein who's eyes were on Tobi who sat by Zetsu looking excited. Pein sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Any luck locating Itachi?" He asked. He was responded with replies of no. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"No luck for you...Tobi?" Tobi looked up and shook his head.

"Ah, no. Tobi can't find Itachi-chan! But Tobi misses Itachi-chan!" He yelled loudly. Pein nodded.

"Well, meet me in my office after our meeting, okay?"

"OKAY!"

"Fine. Everyone, you are dismissed." The group stood and walked off. Kisame and Kakuzu ad Hidan headed outside to train. Tobi followed Pein into his office and the two sat.

"Do you know where Sasuke may have taken him?" Pein asked.

"No. There are no trails to give me any hints." Madara replied slipping off his mask. Pein nodded and stared at his leader with his ringed eyes.

"So...what do you suggest?"

"Keep searching of course." Madara said standing. He turned to the door and opened it. Then he glanced at Pein.

"Sasuke is not powerful enough yet. But that won't stop him from trying." With that Madara turned and left firmly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi woke up in darkness. He weakly sat up only to be dragged back down. Dammit. He had passed out and got caught. Fuck. Itachi glared at the ceiling hating his luck. He lay in silence his large dark eyes devoid of emotion. He drew his legs up to his chest and attempted to swing himself up into a sitting position. The chains drew him back and he gasped in pain, as he felt his arms violently pulled by the metal shackles. What the hell happened?...Where was he? Itachi pondered these questions, when suddenly, he heard a door slam. He looked up to see Sasuke standing over him while he stayed chained down, once again. Itachi sighed. He wasn't going to show any fear to his brother. The Shackles chafed, as he managed to look up emotionlessly at his tormentor.

"Hello little brother, back for more?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stared at his captive, who looked at him with such errogence, even from where he was chained on the floor. The younger Uchiha quickly drew his hand back, and slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi swayed slightly, the shackles chafing his wrists once more. and Sasuke sneered.

"You will not speak, unless I ask you a direct question. Or I will Kill you." The weasel looked up at his brother once again.

"Could you do it? Could you kill me? Do you have enough hatred?" Sasuke turned quickly, and grabbed a kunai off of the table. Itachi tilted his head slightly, to see Sasuke walking towards him, a sadistic smile spread across his face. Suddenly, Itachi was grabbed by the hair, and lifted up, despite the chains that resisted painfully and were now rubbing the skin on his wrists raw.

The kunai was then placed on his neck, and pressed in slightly. Sasuke dragged the sharp point of the kunai down, so it left a cut, and a small trickle of blood in its path. He proceeded to cut the prodigy, until their was blood from the front of his neck, down onto his stomach. Itachi sighed slightly in releif when the sharp pain stopped. He looked up at Sasuke. He didnt know why, but he suddenly got a sick feeling when he saw his brothers face, and he became fearful. Sasuke was staring at the weasel with a violent, blood-hungry, and yet kind of sensual look.

Itachi cringed, slightly showing fear as the younger Uchiha reached towards him. Sasuke smiled at his brothers emotion, and he grabbed the prodigy by his raw, shackled wrists and pulled him up so that he was looking into his eyes. The younger Uchihas eyes widened when Sasuke pressed their lips togethor. At first Itachi was surprised. The kiss felt violent. He winced when he felt Sasukes teeth biting into his pale, already swollen lips. The younger Uchiha pressed his lips more violently against his brother, forcing Itachis lips apart, and forcing his toungue into the weasels mouth. Sasuke smiled as he heard his captive wimper in defeat, letting the younger Uchiha take over, as he slid his hands up and down the prodigyís slender body. Itachi felt himself blushing, as Sasuke continued to go lower, groping him, and grabbing his ass. He didnít know why, and he couldnít stop himself from liking it.

Suddenly, Itachi felt his shackles being loosened. He sighed in relief as Sasuke unlocked the cuffs, that chafed his wrists, and pulled the chains off. The weasel caught a slight glimpse of his brothers face, and all of the relief that had flooded Itachi, was now gone. Sasukes sadistic smile was back, but this time, Itachi saw true hatred in his face, it was tinted with an edgy look in his eyes as if to mock his older brother who now lied beaten on the floor. Sasuke snickered at his older brother, and the fear in his eyes. It was his turn now to make him suffer! It was his turn now to show Itachi who owned who.

The weasel tried unsuccesfully to rid himself of any emotion. He spoke with a clear voice, but the fear and pain were still visible in his dark eyes.

"So tell me brother, what is it you plan to do?" Sasuke's grin grew wider as he looked down at his brother.

"I'll show you!"

Itachi's eyes grew slightly confused, and then his face was slammed into the ground as he was flipped onto his stomach by his brother. He felt the hot blood oozing out of his broken nose, and he felt a tear in his eye. He held it back, and clenched his teeth, as he felt Sasuke on top of him once again.

The younger Uchiha grabbed his brother, holding him down and pressing his face against the floor. Sasuke felt his teeth grinding as he replayed _that night _over and over again in his head. He continueously pictured His brother standing over his dead parents, while he watched helplessly. Suddenly, Sasuke heard and felt something snap in his hand. He heard Itachi wimper slightly, and he looked down to see His brothers left wrist broken, and bent in an unnatural curve. He laughed to himself. Now his brother would pay.

Before Itachi could move, Sasuke ripped his clothes off, throwing them into the corner of the dark room. Itachi winced as His brother moved his hand down to his pale ass, rubbing it, and then spreading his legs and parting his cheeks to find the hole. Suddenly, the younger Uchiha inserted two of his fingers, causing the prodigy to jump, and blush. Sasuke wriggled his fingers around, and chuckled darkly when he felt the weasel flich.

"Your kinda tight aren't you eh Itachi?" Itachi blush deepened, despite the twisted circumstanses, and the fact that he may be killed. The weasel suddenly shrieked in pain as the younger Uchiha without warning, thrust himself into him. Sasuke grunted, as he pushed himself farther into the progigy, causing him to squirm in pain. It became harder to hold back tears, and Itachi's eyes began to sting from the tears that he tried so hard to hold back since that night. The night that he was forced to slaughter his clan.

The weasel closed his eyes tightly, forcing the thought from his mind.

He felt a sharp pain as Sasuke dug his nails into the weasel's already sore hips. Itachi bit his swollen lip, and balled his hands into fists. Sasuke chuckled darkly, as he watched blood ooze from his brotherís face onto the floor. He also noticed that the prodigyís hole, where he continued to thrust into, was starting to bleed. Itachi whimpered, as he felt Sasuke gaining momentum, and he pushed himself in deeper. Itachi felt as if his ass were on fire, like his insides were falling out. He tried desperatly not to show emotion, while his younger brother continued to take total control over him.

The younger Uchiha felt himself reaching his climax. He grunted, biting his lower lip. Then he thrust himself into the weasel so hard that Itachi cried out in pain. Sasuke thrust again, enjoying the sound of the cry from his brother, only this time, when Itachi cried out, it ended in a long moaning sound. Sasuke didn't think twice, he pushed himself in, once more, as hard as he could, and then he felt himself cum, deep into the older Uchiha. Itachi sighed in instant relief, when Sasuke pulled out, and released him. Itachi layed on the floor, panting, and bleeding. He was too weak to make his escape.

Sasuke stood, he was panting as well. He looked at his brother, beaten and bleeding on the floor, and for a moment, he felt guilt, and compassion. It passed quickly though, and he turned to put his clothes back on.

Their was no need for the shackles and chains now, because the weasel was too weak to fight back. Sasuke smiled as he turned to his brother.

"How was it aniki?" He asked cruelly.

"H-Hurts." Itachi said in a small voice. Sasuke's smile widened.

"Good." With that Sasuke turned and left. Leaving Itachi a trembling and weeping ball on the stained cold ground.

**Special thanks to my friend Beth for the help!**


	4. I Still Think You're Whipped

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta, mentions of KisaIta **

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

_'Why should I feel guilty?!' _Sasuke thought silently fuming._ 'Itachi deserved worse than what he got.' _Sasuke glared at the floor. His eyes narrowed and his strong jaw set. If anything he should have gone harder. The younger Uchiha turned his head toward the door. Behind that door was Itachi. He hadn't left the room since last night. Sasuke attempted to tell himself he didn't care. This was Itachi after all. The bastard deserved it. yet, Sasuke continued to stall outside his brother's room. He snorted running a hand through his dark hair.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered. He growled softly brows furrowed. After a moment he opened the door and walked inside the darkened room. Itachi lay on the bed. His arms were chained to the headboard and his legs were left loose. Sasuke studied his brother silently. Itachi's hair was out of it's ponytail and lay in dark disheveled waves around his face. His long legs were drawn up slightly. Itachi turned to his brother, Sasuke flinched at the sight of his brother. Itachi had dark shadows under his eyes. A hand shaped bruise lay on his cheek. There were hickeys on Itachi's frail neck; some were even bleeding. Bruises lined his nude body from Sasuke's harsh treatment. There were dried blood and cum stains running down his thighs to his legs. The hardest thing for Sasuke to look at were Itachi's eyes. They were empty. There was nothing there for Sasuke to see. Bottomless and beautiful, but empty. Sasuke cleared his throat and walked to his brother. Itachi didn't move. He continued to stare at his brother listlessly. Sasuke felt a rush of excitement.

_'I broke him!' _ Sasuke thought with relish. _'I won. He's broken and I've beaten him!' _Sasuke's cold mask returned as he removed the shackles and shoved Itachi onto the cool ground watching him fall bonelessly onto his side. Sasuke smirked and knelt down beside Itachi. Gently. Mockingly, He took Itachi's face into his hands and stared down at the elder Uchiha.

"Good morning aniki." Sasuke cooed. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Itachi remained silent eyes far away. Sasuke continued to smile. With a tsk he lifted Itachi's limp unresisting body into his arms. He carried the elder male into the hot springs and placed him on the ground. Sasuke quickly removed his clothes before turning to Itachi and lifting him back into his arms. Itachi's head lolled against Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke smiled, enjoying his handiwork. The younger Uchiha carried Itachi into the warm water and placed him on a underwater rock. Itachi didn't move. he kept his eyes on the wall. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance. How dare he ignore him! The bitch needed to learn his place! Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and yanked him under water. He help him there for a moment and roughly pulled him back. Itachi coughed weakly spitting water and closed his eyes. Sasuke smirked and kissed his brother roughly.

"Ready for round two _Itachi_?" Sasuke sneered. Itachi gasped in horror and stared at his brother with barely contained anger.

"You wouldn't dare!" Itachi snarled. Sasuke growled and pushed Itachi down straddling him. He held Itachi's frail wrists above his head and glared down at Itachi.

"Do you really aniki? Do you doubt that I could rape you for a second time?" Itachi couldn't hold back a weak sob that escaped his mouth. Sasuke smirked in victory and pushed away from Itachi.

"Now clean yourself up." The younger Uchiha ordered. Itachi crawled into the deeper water his face hidden by his hair. Sasuke tossed him a rag and Itachi quickly caught it before beginning to wash his ravished neck. Sasuke leant against the wall and watched Itachi with a sneer. He missed the steady trickle of tears streaming down his brother's cheeks. When Itachi got to between his legs he tensed in pain as the rag touched his abused skin. Sasuke watched the elder male with interest. Itachi weakly touched the bloodied skin with the rag wincing. Sasuke smirked and walked toward Itachi.

"Get away from me." Itachi growled. Sasuke chuckled and took the rag and pulled Itachi to the shallow water sitting him down.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke ordered.

"Fuck you." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's thigh, releasing a small amount of the chidori. Itachi convulsed violently. Sasuke laughed cruelly. He forced Itachi's legs apart. Itachi attempted to close them again, only to be struck across the face by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke placed the rag between Itachi's legs roughly wiping the blood away ignoring Itachi's weak whimpers. He smirked at the sound and roughly ran the rag over Itachi's wounds. Itachi panted in pain eyes half lidded. Once he was clean Sasuke tossed the bloody rag away and dragged his brother to his feet. Itachi stumbled and caught himself; his face unreadable.

"Get dressed." Sasuke muttered. Itachi's shoulders heaved as he glared at his brother.

The two got dressed and walked out of the hot springs. Sasuke lead Itachi into the kitchen. Karin was seated at the table with a glass of juice and a book. She looked up and smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke before setting the book down.

"Is there something you need Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke roughly sat Itachi at the table. He eyed Karin.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be back later." Sasuke turned and stormed out of the kitchen. Karin turned to Itachi looking worried.

"Are you okay Itachi?"

Itachi didn't answer.

* * *

Sasuke walked outside into the sunshine. Juugo was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree his eyes closed. Suigetsu sat on a rock smirking. He turned and grinned at Sasuke.

"Sooooo how's it goin'?" Sasuke snorted.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Get everything ready." Suigetsu nodded and jumped from the rock and headed off. Sasuke grimaced and walked back into the hotel. He quickly packed his bags and placed them on his bed before returning to the kitchen. Karin was standing at the stove making something. Itachi sat at the table his head rested on his arms. Sasuke sat next to Itachi staring at the wall. Karin came to the table and lay what ever she had been making in front of Itachi. Sasuke glanced at it to see that it was a cup of tea.

"He seems ill, so I made him some tea." Karin said smiling at Sasuke who nodded.

"Thank you Karin." Itachi smiled softly at the red head before sipping the tea. Karin smiled brightly before leaving the room. The brother's sat in silence. Sasuke refused to look at his brother. He stared at the table.

"So...how are you feeling...are you...are you sore?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. Itachi bit his lip and closed his eyes not wanting Sasuke to see the pain he was feeling.

"I-I'm fine." He managed, cursing himself for the stutter. Sasuke however caught it and clenched his fists.

"Listen Itachi I-"

BANG!

The brothers looked up to see Suigetsu run through the kitchen followed by a furious Karin.

" DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT! I WAS CHANGING MY CLOTHES YOU MORON!" Karin shrieked. Suigetsu ran away and hid behind Sasuke.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I SAW ANYTHING OF INTEREST!" He yelled back. Karin gasped before lunging for the male.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Karin declared loudly.

"YOU'RE FAT!" Suigetsu retaliated.

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE-"

"Karin! Suigetsu! Enough." Sasuke snapped. The two quieted. Itachi looked at them amused. Sasuke stood and walked around the kitchen packing everything. Itachi finished his tea and looked up at his brother from his seat.

"Why are you packing?" Itachi asked setting the cup down.

"We're going somewhere else. We've been here to long." Sasuke replied taking the cup. Itachi watched him move around. He glanced around the kitchen. Once he had everything packed he turned to his brother who stared out the window.

"Come on." Sasuke muttered. Itachi stood and followed Sasuke. The younger Uchiha lead Itachi into his bedroom and Itachi stalled at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not afraid are you?" Sasuke sneered. Itachi narrowed his eyes and walked into the room, stubbornly glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke walked around packing everything he could before grabbing his brother's wrist and walking into the other rooms. They had everything packed and walked outside. Karin stood with her pack slung over her shoulder. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Suigetsu but brightened even more when she saw Sasuke exit the hotel holding Itachi's wrist in a tight hold.

"Let's go."

The group headed out. Suigetsu was in the lead smiling mockingly at everything around him. Karin was behind him grumbling softly a small blush on her face. Behind her was Juugo who was softly talking to himself. Behind him were Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi's usually quick pace was slowed be the aching pain he was in. Sasuke walked silently eyes staring ahead. It was midday and the sky was clear. It was going to be a sunny day.

BOOM!

Wait-

No...

Never mind...

Karin jumped when the rain began to fall. Suigetsu smirked and with a wave of his hand was able to deflect the rain from hitting himself earning a glare from Karin. At the sound of the thunder Itachi gripped Sasuke's arm. Sasuke remembered Itachi had always been afraid of storms. He never showed it but his body language was all that was needed for anyone to realize how itachi felt about it. Sasuke inwardly smirked allowing his brother to grip him.

"Lets set up camp at the next cave." The group nodded and quickly set off. Sasuke gripped Itachi's waist and jumped into the trees. Itachi glanced around through his eyelashes. The rain was falling quickly. It plastered his and Itachi's hair to their face. Sasuke lifted Itachi into his arms and jumped from one tree to the next. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders holding him tightly. Sasuke smiled pleased and jumped quickly jostling Itachi who smiled at the playfulness. Sasuke jumped again this time jumping down quickly and landing on a low branch causing Itachi to actually laugh out loud. Sasuke blinked surprised by his brother's reaction. He jumped again swinging Itachi who held onto his brother unable to hide his smile. Sasuke was pleased with himself. He jumped from the tree and onto the ground. Itachi's face was bright pink from trying to smother his laughter. Sasuke set Itachi down and the two walked toward the cave. Karin was already set up and at the sight of the brothers she got to his feet.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She said blushing awkwardly. Sasuke nodded and walked past her. He forced Itachi to sit. Sasuke set up a mat for his brother and lay him down. Once Itachi was down, Sasuke took a syringe and filled it with clear liquid and inserted it into Itachi's wrist. Almost immediately Itachi's eyes closed as he passed out. Sasuke put the syringe away and lay a blanket over his brother's form. He looked up meeting Suigetsu's gaze. The blue haired male smirked causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing...you're so whipped." Suigetsu snickered. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes. He glared at the other teen silently before setting up his own bed.

"He's my prisoner idiot." The raven replied haughtily. Suigetsu smiled.

"What ever you say." He replied.

"Hn. Go to sleep." Sasuke snapped closing his eyes.

The group woke at sunrise. Itachi turned on his side his face against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced at his sleeping brother. He roughly shoved him away and stood up. Itachi woke up eyes bleary.

"Get up. We'll be leaving in an hour." Sasuke ordered. Itachi did as he was told. He stood and followed Sasuke out of the cave. Sasuke walked toward the lining of trees. Itachi stood behind him eyes on his brother's back.

"Sasuke?..." Sasuke turned his head slightly at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Why are you choosing to be nice to me so suddenly?" The raven rose an eyebrow as if to question his older brothers sanity.

"I am not choosing to be nice to you Aniki, you are my prisoner, my captive. and at the right time, I will break you once more, and then kill you. But for now, you are of no use to me. My group needs to move, and you need to quietly follow." Sasuke turned forward once again, continuing at the same pace. The weasel stopped in his tracks.

"You really think that you could break me? kill me? Foolish little brother." Sasuke turned furiously around, to see his brother standing in the path, smirking, mocking him with his eyes. Sasuke stared with anger, and he rushed over, his hand slapping the prodigy across the face. Itachi fell forward and caught himself just before he landed on the ground. He was still weak.

"So" Sasuke sneered "You don't think I can break you? Kill you?... your still weak from the last time I 'broke' you. you cant even hold yourself up."

"Well, I don't have much to worry about anyways, because you couldn't even break a rock."

Sasuke grit his teeth, and pulled Itachi up by his hair, and facing him towards a large boulder that sat close to them. Suddenly, a stream of chidori streamed from Sasuke's hand, causing the rock to shatter into millions of pieces. The raven smirked, throwing Itachi back onto the ground and kicking him in the ribs. A stream of blood dripped from the weasels mouth as he looked up at the now smiling raven. He coughed once more, and watched as Sasuke turned to face the rest of the group that were now waiting for the two Uchiha's.

"Juugo!... carry him." Sasuke said motioning towards Itachi, all the emotion now gone from his face. The large man strolled over, and effortlessly lifted the weasel over his shoulder. The group continued to walk. Suigetsu waited for Sasuke. The raven ignored his comrade. The white haired man smiled at him.

"So Sasuke....how ARE you gonna kill him?" At first, the raven ignored him. But seeing that Suigetsu wasn't about to give up on his question, he sighed.

" Well, I don't quite know yet, but I am going to wait for the right moment, and I want him to suffer, for everything he has done." Suigetsu could see the hatred in the Uchiha's eyes. but he just smiled larger.

"I still think you're whipped"

* * *

**I'm finished with this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if you don't.**


	5. Apology

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta, mentions of KisaIta **

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

Sasuke's words had become harsh. As he attempted to keep his control and keep his brother broken he not only physically abused him but abused Itachi with words as well. Calling him a whore, a murderer, worthless, among other things. Sasuke had began lashing out at Itachi with any chance he got. He no longer felt guilty for raping Itachi and had begun doing it every chance he got. Itachi remained the god he was. Perfect and poised never allowing any one to see his pain. Everyday was another painful torture he was forced to go through. It hurt. It hurt more than Itachi was willing to admit. Having his brother's fingers forced inside of his scratching his insides, Sasuke calling him an ugly whore. Itachi didn't cry in front of him. But when Sasuke was gone Itachi allowed himself to let out his tears. He'd cry himself to sleep wondering how things had gone so wrong. Sasuke was suppose to kill him, he wasn't suppose to have him as a sex slave, laying on the ground with Sasuke pounding into him viciously. Sasuke often compared him to the blonde boy. Saying that Itachi was nothing compared to Naruto and that all he was good for was spreading his legs. How those words hurt Itachi. Itachi's illness had begun to show up again, forcing him to do away with anything he had coughed into, not allowing anyone to see the blood, though even if Sasuke had seen it he'd probably believe it had come from the constant rapes. The younger Uchiha was quite pleased with himself. Itachi was now under his control. He relished the thought. The group had found an abandoned mansion. Itachi was put into the cellar for with only a cot and small blanket for shelter against the cold weather. Each night Sasuke visited him in the cold cellar and each night Itachi was tormented by his little brother. It was too much for the Uchiha to handle. He thought of committing suicide. Sadly, Sasuke seemed aware of his brother's thoughts and had him chained down unable to move enough. Itachi's legs were broken. Sasuke had broken them when Itachi had tried to keep his legs together to avoid being raped.

Sasuke was currently sitting at the table with Juugo, sipping tea. Suigetsu was leaning against the sink and Karin was at the oven attempting to cook. She glanced at Sasuke and stepped toward him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She began softly. Sasuke looked up at her uninterested.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, may I heal Itachi-kun's legs? They're in bad shape." Sasuke shook his head and set the tea down.

"Karin, he's a prisoner. I want him to suffer. Don't go feeling bad for him." Karin sighed in disappointment but nodded and turned back to the stove. The room was silent. Even Suigetsu was not speaking Sasuke stood and walked out of the kitchen and toward the cellar. He opened the door and walked down the creaky stairs and into the cold cellar. Itachi lay in the corner on the cot. He dully looked up and met his brother's eyes with his nearly blind ones. Sasuke walked toward him his eyes glued onto Itachi's.

"Hello Aniki." Sasuke sneered. Itachi's eyelids drooped. He was tired of this. Sasuke walked over to his brother and began to undress him. Itachi focused his attention at a stain on the wall trying to push his brother out of his head. Sasuke tore Itachi's blood stained pants off his body and stilled for a moment thinking about what he was going to do today. Once an idea struck Sasuke forced Itachi' broken legs apart causing Itachi to stiffen in pain. Sasuke put his hand in front of Itachi's abused entrance. A finger penetrated him. Itachi hissed. Soon a second and third intruded in him until suddenly Itachi bit back a sob when Sasuke's fist was pushed into him. Sasuke was still for a second his eyes studying his brother's face. Itachi's eyes were clenched shut and his hands tightened around the shackles keeping him on the bed. Sasuke began to move his fist tearing things as he did so. Itachi cried out in pain as Sasuke roughly abused him. Sasuke smirked and roughly kissed Itachi. Itachi turned his face away.

'It hurts! I hurts!' Itachi's mind screamed. Itachi remained silent except for the occasional whimper. It was music to Sasuke's parched ears. Sasuke roughly yanked his fist out of Itachi's tense body, causing the elder Uchiha to cry out in pain. Sasuke's hand was coated with Itachi's blood. He glanced at Itachi, then he smirked and licked up the blood from his had his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"Are you enjoying yourself aniki?" Sasuke asked with a mocking smile.

"Are _you?"_ Itachi asked his eyes narrowed to slits. Sasuke sneered looking into his brother's glazed eyes. He drew his hand back and struck Itachi across the face streaking his face with his blood.

"You're nothing but a slut Itachi." Sasuke said brutally before turning around and walking out of the basement. Itachi stared after his brother. His insides hurt. He didn't like feeling like this. He grimaced as he felt his wet blood against his thighs. He was going to die here. Used and broken by his little brother. And no one else. He closed his eyes and passed out.

Sasuke walked out of the cellar and lit hallway. He trudged into the bedroom wanting to sleep when he came upon a shocking sight. Karin and Suigetsu lay on the bed making out. Suigetsu's hand rested on Karin's thighs, Karin's hands we latched in his hair pulling him closer. Sasuke stared at the scene before clearing his throat loudly. The two looked up and quickly pulled away.

"You're not Sasuke!" Karin screamed.

"You're not Sasuke's insanely hot brother!" Suigetsu shot back both pointing accusing fingers at each other. Sasuke deadpanned at the mention of Itachi.

"Get out..." He ordered. The two quickly scuttled off. Both cursing at each other. Sasuke slammed the door shut. He made his way to his bed and lay on it glaring at the ceiling.

"He deserves everything he gets." Sasuke told himself roughly. He frowned and glanced at his blood stained hand and smirked a bit.

"I have him now. He is mine. my slave, my object. He will never be free again and he will suffer until his last breath. I will have my revenge and he will pay for all the pain he caused me and my family. He doesn't deserve to live. He was never my brother. He was never important to me. I will make him regret ever taking our family's lives. Mother and father are proud of me. All of my family is. This is for them, this is to avenge them and make them proud, Itachi will pay...for everything..." Sasuke growled staring at the dry blood on his pale hand. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against his pillow falling into a fitful and true dream.

_~*~*~*Dream sequence~*~*~*_

_Six-year-old Sasuke scampered from his room and raced to Itachi's. He slowly opened the door to his brother's room and peeked inside nervously._

_"Aniki?" He called out softly. "Aniki are you here?" He asked again. he saw a figure sit up from the bed._

_"Sasuke? They called._

_"Aniki?" Itachi looked toward his younger brother. It was hard to see in the dark._

_"What's wrong otouto?" Itachi asked sleepily. Sasuke fidgeted softly his eyes on the floor._

_"I...I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you?" Sasuke asked softly;hopefully. Itachi pulled back the covers and scooted over._

_"Okay otouto, come here." Sasuke ran to his brother happily and jumped into bed beside the Eleven-year-old. He snuggled up against Itachi's chest smiling as Itachi wrapped his arms around him and held him close._

_"Thank you aniki."_

_"You're welcome Sasuke." Sasuke nuzzled Itachi's throat and closed his eyes soon falling asleep in the warmth and comfort of his aniki's arms. It didn't last long. About an hour and a half later he was awoken by and angry voice, who he was able to tell was his father's and a soft annoyed voice which belong to itachi. Sasuke kept his eyes closed to listen._

_"What the hell is he doing in here?" Fugaku Uchiha demanded glaring at his eldest son. Itachi glared up at his father in turn._

_"He had a nightmare father. He requested to sleep with me for the night."_

_"He's old enough to sleep by himself."_

_"Father please!" Itachi hissed. "Let him sleep."_

_"Itachi you know fucking well I don't like when he hangs on you." Fugaku growled eyes narrowed._

_"And _**you **_know that I don't mind it! He's six. Not Twenty-six." Fugaku growled and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Fine. Just for tonight." With that he turned and left closing the door firmly. Itachi sighed and settled down beside his brother who clung to him eyes closed._

_"Sasuke, I know you're awake. Open your eyes." Itachi whispered. Sasuke cringed and opened his eyes gazing at his brother._

_"Why is father so angry."_

_"Just lack of sleep otouto." Itachi reassured him eyeing the door where their father had just exited. Sasuke nuzzled Itachi's throat and placed a soft kiss on the base of his neck. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled at his brother's reaction and kissed him again slowly like he had seen Shisui do it. Itachi blinked in surprise when he felt Sasuke suck on his throat._

_"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked frowning as he gently pulled Sasuke away from his neck._

_"I'm doing what Shisui-san does." Sasuke replied before kissing him again. Itachi pulled back staring into his brother's eyes._

_"You've seen me and Shisui kiss?"_

_"Yeah all the time. One time I walked in on you when he had his hand down your pants touching your butt...You liked it. I could tell. I could do it for you too."_

_"Sasuke we're brothers. That's inappropriate."_

_"So!? You and Shisui-san are cousins and you let him touch you like that!" Itachi glared down at Sasuke frightening him._

_"You are _**never **_to tell mother or father about this." He growled. Sasuke nodded quickly not liking a angry Itachi. Itachi's gaze softened._

_"You promise this will be our little secret?"_

_"Yeah...promise."_

_"Good. Thank you otouto ." Itachi replied. Sasuke cuddled against Itachi's chest._

_"Do you...want me to leave?" Sasuke asked; his breath ghosting across Itachi's skin. Itachi shook his head and pulled Sasuke close._

_"You may stay Sasuke."_

_'Okay aniki. Thank you." Itachi smiled and rested his head against Sasuke's_

_"Good night otouto."_

_"Good night aniki."_

_~*~*~* End dream sequence~*~*~*_

Sasuke jerked awake and sat up rubbing his temples muttering to himself. He glanced out the window to see it was dark. How long had he been asleep? Sasuke scowled as he stood and walked out of the bedroom. No one was awake. He could hear Suigetsu's snoring and Juugo muttering in his sleep. Sasuke was glad for a little space. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup filling it with water. He sipped it idly his eyes staring into space, when he hear a soft noise from the basement. Sasuke set the water down and walked over to the basement door. He carefully opened it and walked down the stairs. He squinted in the darkness but saw nothing. With a huff he flicked on the light switch to see Karin kneeling over Itachi. She looked up when the lights flickered on and gasped at the sight of Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun, I was just----"

"Did I **not** tell you that you were not to heal him!?" Sasuke demanded. Karin cringed but didn't back down.

"He's hurt Sasuke-kun." Karin whined.

"Go." Sasuke growled. Karin stared at Sasuke fearfully before jumping to her feet and racing out of the basement. Sasuke turned to his brother enraged.

"Do you expect to get out of here!?"

"She was only giving me pain pills otouto."

"Don't call me that! You don't deserve pain pills! You deserve to suffer!"

"Hmmm...really otouto. Is that how you feel?'

"Yes! I hate you!"

"Much like our family hated you?"

"They didn't hate me!"

"Oh yes they did...you know...father and mother n-never wanted you...you were unplanned and unwanted."

"They wanted me!"

"Is that why father never paid attention to you, and why mother never tried to make him? You were and still are...a disgrace." Itachi whispered. Sasuke saw red. Rage filled his chest. He grabbed Itachi by his hair yanking him to his feet. Itachi cried out as he was forced to stand with his legs broken.

"You fucking bitch!" Sasuke snarled kicking Itachi's legs out from under him. Itachi hit the ground and cried out in pain and curled into himself. Sasuke kicked Itachi in the face sending the elder sprawling. Itachi hit the ground and tried to lift himself up or at least drag himself away from brother. But Sasuke would not have it. He grabbed Itachi by the hair and yanked him up to his feet and dragged him up stairs. Itachi struggled. Sasuke was pissed. Everyone felt bad for Itachi. After everything he had done they still pitied him and acted as if he was innocent and perfect. It was just like with his family, and Sasuke had had it. He dragged him to his room and threw him on his bed. He tried to gain control. But the hurt and confusion and anger he felt was too much. The curse mark began to activate. It traveled over his body. He was turning into the second stage and he couldn't stop it. He met Itachi's fear filled gaze and he smirked. Finally Itachi would pay.

Sasuke threw Itachi down and proceeded to rip his clothes off despite Itachi weak struggling. A voice in his head told him to stop. To gain back control, but he couldn't...he need revenge. He entered Itachi none to gently and smirked as he listened to Itachi's screams of agony as Sasuke viciously ripped him open. Itachi struggled tossing his head from side to side. Thui wasn't Sasuke...this was Orochimaru's little monster. He gasped when he saw Sasuke's wings come out at him. The wings wrapped him up brining his body closer to Sasuke scratching his back. Blood ran from his wounds. He cried out.

"N...N-No! Stop!" He yelled. He heard Sasuke chuckle. His blood ran cold.

"No." Itachi screamed arching his back. Sasuke thrust into him. It hurt. His member felt like a stone. It didn't even feel like a dick. It felt as if he was having a big rock thrust up into him. Itachi wailed in agony his eyes clenched shut tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He opened his eyes trying to meet the Sasuke things eyes. To implore him to stop. The Sasuke thing's attention was on Itachi's ravished body. He grunted as he came ignoring Itachi's shout of pain.

"Otouto no more!" The Sasuke thing ignored his brother and the voice in his head screaming at him to stop. Itachi was tight. He wanted more. Blood and semen ran down Itachi's thighs. He yelled out trying to squirm away. There was only one way Itachi could see getting out.

"P-Please otouto...no-no more. Please anything b-but this....please no more. Please." Itachi sobbed flicking away any pride. Anything to stop him. To get him out of him. The Sasuke thing stalled for a moment and Itachi swore he could see his brother in those odd orbs. But it quickly faded and Sasuke disappeared behind the cold mask. The Sasuke thing smirked.

"You'll get used to it."

Itachi's screams were heard all over hideout.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki was a nice man. He could be cruel and bloodthirsty, but he wasn't a all around bad guy. He cared about people, well some people...well Itachi. His partner was important to him. His closest friend, but Kisame's feelings were deeper than that. He adored the Uchiha. Kisame had known him for years. He was there when itachi went through puberty, gave him the talk, much to Itachi's resentment. Now Itachi was gone. Dead or worse tortured by his crazy revenge seeking brother. Kisame hated sitting around waiting for news. He wanted to find his partner and get him back to safety. His partner, his best

friend...the only one he'd ever love.

Deidara was at a rut. What should he think? He despised the all mighty Uchiha, but the idea of him being tortured by another being disturbed him greatly. Deidara believed he was the one who should torture the Uchiha. No one else had any right. Not even the whiny broody Uchiha brat! He wanted him back. Itachi being there was something that kept Deidara pumped everyday. Now he felt oddly empty; missing those blood red eyes and Itachi's subtle yet powerful presence.

Hidan sat by the nin he had just sacrificed. he was drenched in the Kiri nin's blood. The nin had been sent to kill Kisame. Fucking idiot. Got killed on sight. Hidan looked at the blood. It reminded him of itachi. Hidan wondered what Itachi's blood would taste like. He bet it would taste great. Sweet even. Hidan liked sex. Itachi was an untouchable being and Hidan had always wanted to be the one to take him. Hidan liked having his way. And he wanted Itachi.

Kakuzu hated listening to his partner bitch about the Uchiha. Sure the kid was nice, but it was one less mouth to feed, even if the kid barely ate. Itachi was helpful though. He helped count out the cash and went over the bills sometimes. Kakuzu had no problem getting Itachi his shampoo and conditioner and occasional sweet. He just hated Hidan's bitching.

Pein had had enough. The whole Akatsuki seemed different. For one person! Even Konan. Sure he wanted Itachi back safe and sound but he didn't want the rest of the akatsuki acting like a group of whiny teenagers. Pein threw the mission report across the room. He hated getting worked up.

Konan walked past Itachi's room. Poor Itachi... Itachi...her little Itachi who had been there since he was practically a child. She adored him. Konan knew she would never have kids of her own, so the akatsuki especially Itachi became like children for her. Konan's lower lip trembled. She wanted her baby back home.

Zetsu was standing outside the Suna border. he was hungry and wanted food. the akatsuki were annoying him. especially Madara with his cold outbursts and moping. Stupid akatsuki...can't they ever be normal? Zetsu wondered as he chew on a human leg.

Madara sat in his room. Itachi was gone... It was his fault...All his fault. The Uchiha closed his eyes in the darkness. Dammit. That fucking Sasuke brat...dammit.... He had begun to lose hope of ever finding him...He had lost all hope...

* * *

Sasuke glanced down at his bloody body. It wasn't his blood. The younger Uchiha sluggishly stepped into the warm water trying to calm himself. He had left Itachi in the bedroom still on the bed weeping, naked and broken. Sasuke took a rag and washed himself. He wiped the blood from his member staring into space. There was no denying it. He felt awful. Even after what Itachi had said. He tossed the rag aside and sat on the ledge of the springs. He buried his face in his hands muttering to himself.

"He actually begged. He even cried. Dammit. I went to far..." Sasuke stood and walked toward the bench grabbing himself a towel. The new place they were staying was larger and easier to move around. He had no trouble finding his way around the room's. He walked into the hall and stalled before heading toward Karin's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door and he heard someone curse before opening it.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke-kun, what---"

"Karin...my brother...I've hurt him badly and upset my curse mark. Can you go and fix up his outer wounds, but not below the waist. I don't think he's appreciate that."

"O...okay...would you like me to check your curse mark?"

"Yeah, but later." Karin nodded then looked at Sasuke worried.

"How...how bad is he?" She asked hesitantly.

"I lost total control...He's really hurt." Karin nodded before walking around Sasuke and towards Sasuke's room. When she entered the room Sasuke heard her horrified gasp. Karin winced at the sight of the elder Uchiha. He didn't seem aware of her presence. This was good. She didn't want to scare him. She handled him very gently cooing softly when he flinched at her touch.

"It's okay Itachi-san." She murmured. Itachi became still again his eyes far away. She looked at him sadly before finishing up. She put the medicine away and turned to the door coming face to face with a worried Sasuke.

"How is he?"

"Pretty out of it. I'll leave you to clean the rest of him."

"Okay. Thank you Karin." Karin smiled and nodded. Without a word she slipped out of the room and walked off toward the kitchen. Sasuke stood rooted to the spot. Itachi lay on the bed unmoving. With a soft growl Sasuke walked into the bedroom and walked over to Itachi. Carefully he sat on the bed staring down at his brother.

"Itachi...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

**Hmmm an apology. Where will this lead us? ^_^ Thank you everyone. You're great. You're the drive for this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. it was pretty hard to write at some parts but i managed.**


	6. You're Not My Brother

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

Itachi wasn't responding. He was silent eyes far away. Sasuke didn't like it. He wanted reaction. Passion, rage, tears, anything but the heavy silence the filled the room like a thick smoke. Sasuke placed a hand on his brother's cheek. It felt cold to the touch. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly not wanting to look at Itachi's broken body. He turned his gaze to the wall. It was cracked and he could feel the cold air seep in. Gently Sasuke lifted Itachi into his arms. Itachi was limp and unmoving his eyes far away somewhere Sasuke couldn't reach. The younger Uchiha carefully adjusted his brother so Itachi's head was resting on his shoulder. Slowly he walked out of the room carrying his brother as gently as he could. Itachi remained in a dead like state his eyes unblinking. It worried Sasuke. He hated seeing him like this. He carried Itachi to the springs and sat him down. Itachi limply fell to his side unable to hold himself up. Sasuke sat him back up keeping an arm on him to support his weight.

The elder Uchiha gazed blankly around. The warm temperature of the springs soothed him as he allowed Sasuke to once again lift him up and carry him towards the water. Sasuke was gentle with him and Itachi appreciated that. When Sasuke lowered him in the water Itachi closed his eyes allowing the warm water to soothe his pain. The younger male's eyes stared at Itachi's face.

"...Itachi?" He began slowly. He was surprised when Itachi looked at him.

"?" Itachi questioned without a word. Sasuke hung his head.

"I...I'm sorry I hurt you like that. Sasuke replied ashamed of himself. Itachi merely blinked and turned away.

"I-It does not matter anymore." He murmured his voice too weak and too soft. Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock.

"Yeah it does Itachi. I raped you...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it was wrong of me to rape you." Itachi lightly ran his fingers through the water his eyes not meeting Sasuke's.

"Then I forgive you." Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Itachi..." He stopped and stood nodding. "Good clean yourself up and meet me in my room." Itachi didn't answer. Sasuke walked out of the water and dried himself off before getting dressed and leaving Itachi alone.

Itachi stared at his reflection.

He was...alone...

He could...his thoughts were distracted by Sasuke returning his face pink.

"Sorry I forgot you can't walk." Sasuke muttered. Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke sat on the bench and watched as Itachi slowly washed his hair. Itachi's arms were shaking from weakness and when he tried to wash his hair out he went under. Sasuke quickly went in after Itachi with all his clothes on and pulled him up. Itachi coughed his eyes round and frightened. Sasuke held him steady his eyes worried and closed off. Itachi weakly brushed his damp hair from his face eyes averted. Sasuke gently grabbed a rag from the ledge and began to wash Itachi's frail shoulders.

"You have to be careful Itachi." Sasuke muttered. Itachi caught his breath and was still as Sasuke brought the rag to his thighs. Without a word Sasuke pushed Itachi's legs apart and began to clean him. Itachi tensed in pain as Sasuke ran the rag over the abused skin. Sasuke worked as fast as he could scrubbing the blood away from Itachi's lower body. He tossed the bloody rag aside and scooped Itachi up carrying the Uchiha out of the springs. As Sasuke toweled him off he noticed how Itachi refused to look at him. Instead of triumphant glee he felt shame. Quietly we dried Itachi and wrapped the towel around him scooping him up. Slowly he carried Itachi out of the springs and into the mansion. He walked toward his room and carried Itachi to the bed laying him down in the blankets. Sasuke turned to the dresser and grabbed some clothes from the drawers. He walked back to his brother and gently pulled him up to dress him. Itachi allowed Sasuke to dress him leaning against his brother's supportive frame. Sasuke gently lay Itachi back down on the bed and Itachi closed his eyes and curled up into the blankets. Sasuke stared down at him silent. Then he slowly sat down beside Itachi and placed a hand on his back. Itachi tensed briefly before relaxing under the gentle touch. Sasuke turned away from Itachi and stared at the wall.

"I still need revenge." He muttered. Itachi looked at him questionably. Sasuke clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"I need revenge, but I can't hurt you like that again. But, I can't kill you either. I don't know what to do." Itachi blinked and stared up at Sasuke who buried his face into his hands.

"I don't know what to do." Sasuke repeated. Itachi curled up the blankets covering his pale form.

"Kill me." Itachi replied. Sasuke glanced at his brother in confusion.

"What?"

"Kill me." Sasuke closed his mouth. Itachi turned so he was staring into the younger Uchiha's eyes.

"You want revenge. Take it." Sasuke fell silent.

"I can't."

"Why?" Sasuke didn't answer. Itachi closed his eyes.. He wrapped the blankets around himself and turned away from Sasuke intent on going to sleep. Sasuke stared after him. What more could he say other than I'm sorry? With a sigh Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. Without turning to Itachi he whispered;

"I'm sorry." He received no reply.

* * *

Itachi lay in silence. He wan in indescribable pain. He wanted to die. He wanted it to end. Curling into himself he stared at the wall. It was a pale yellow color and had a large crack in it. Itachi followed the crack with his failing eyes. His head hurt. It felt like he had been kicked. Itachi licked his lips and blinked. His breath came out slowly. He could hear talking outside his room. He glanced at the door. After a moment the door opened and Karin walked into the room with Sasuke behind her. She smiled at Itachi and walked over to him kneeling at his side.

"Hi Itachi-kun, I'm going to try to heal your legs, okay?" Karin asked softly. Itachi blinked and nodded slowly. Karin pulled away the blanket.

"Sasuke-kun could you hold Itachi-kun up?" Sasuke nodded and silently made his way over to Itachi and lifted him into a sitting position. Karin gently placed her hands on Itachi's battered legs and they glowed a bright greenish blue light. Itachi flinched at the touch and Sasuke tightened his hold. A warmth covered his frail legs as they slowly began to mend. Itachi stared wide eyed at them as the dark purple almost black bruises began to fade. The memory of how he had gained them however lingered.

_"Open your fucking legs!"_

_"No! Don't touch me!" Sasuke growled and grabbed Itachi knee's and brought himself closer to Itachi's face._

_"Open your legs. or I will" Sasuke repeated in a dark voice smiling darkly. Itachi glared at the younger male._

_"No." Sasuke chuckled._

_"Very well." Sasuke replied. Suddenly there were a series of snaps and Itachi screamed in pain. Sasuke forced Itachi's now broke legs apart and entered him Itachi's pain filled scream bounced off the walls._

Karin pulled back. Itachi sighed an closed his eyes leaning against his brother who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thank you Karin." Karin smiled and stood up adjusting her glasses before walking out of the room. Sasuke shifted and lay Itachi down and covered him with the blankets.

"You should be at full strength in a day or two." Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Thank you otouto." Itachi whispered. Sasuke tightly gripped the door knob and clenched his eyes shut gritting his teeth.

"I'm not your otouto." He stated firmly before walking out of the room firmly closing the door behind him.

* * *

"There's still no trace of him sir." Pein said standing behind Madara who was siting on his bed glaring at the ceiling. With a low growl Madara lay down.

"He's not dead."

"I know."

"So keep searching. If you have no trace in another week I'l assume the worst." Madara ordered.

"Yes sir." Pein said nodding.

"Good now go."

* * *

"Aahhh Shi-Shisui, oh god Shisui...." Itachi moaned arching his back. Shisui smiled and took Itachi deeper into his mouth watching the thirteen year old boy squirm under his touch. They had been doing things like this since Itachi was ten and Shisui was thirteen. Why not? They were both forced to grow up and fight and kill so why not have some enjoyment. Itachi had told Shisui that when the time came he would give him his virginity. So far they had gotten as far as Shisui fingering Itachi. The time Sasuke had walked in on them had been embarrassing. Shisui had, had Itachi up against the wall kissing him deeply as his fingers worked their magic when Itachi had looked over his shoulder and gasped. Shisui had turned and there stood Sasuke wide eyed and innocent. Major turn off. Itachi watched his cousin slowly back away face pink.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Itachi-kun?"

"Okay Shisui-san." Itachi replied in a soft voice not knowing that in a couple of days he'd be given the order to wipe out his clan and seal his fate a a rouge ninja forever.

Itachi woke up with a pained sigh. He hated that memory above all others. He had lost his family and lover all by his own hand. And now, he was paying for it. With his body mind and heart. itachi pondered on how long it would take until he was fully broken. Yet, he was already broken, broken the moment he killed Shisui and breaking with each member of his family he had killed in that fateful night. Itachi turned on his side attempting to fall asleep.

**Okay, here y'all go! R & R! Jesum! I was so sick at school today so I couldn't make Egg Foo Yong in International Cuisine DX**


	7. Save Me

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

Itachi slept. his head resting on the plush pillow. Even in his sleep tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, outside his room Sasuke paced back and forth. He wrung his hands eyes shadowed by his dark hair as he deeply breathed. He glanced at the door wondering if he should go in. Letting out a low sigh the younger Uchiha opened the door and briskly walked toward his brother. He shook Itachi's shoulder waking him up. Dark eyes opened tiredly as he met his brother's identical eyes.

"Get up we're going to town for supplies." Sasuke uttered. Itachi slowly sat up. Sasuke eyed Itachi's puffy and wet eyes before turning away. He walked toward the door and touched the handle slowly.

"When your done dressing meet me in the kitchen." Sasuke stated before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Itachi sluggishly got out of the bed and slowly pulled his clothes on. Wincing he straightened his clothes and made his way out of the room. He shuffled to the kitchen where Sasuke stood leaning against the counter. The younger Uchiha glanced at his brother and pushed himself away from the counter and made his way to Itachi who visibly tensed. Sasuke gently reached for his brother and stroked the side of his brother's face his finger's gliding over the slight bruise on Itachi's cheek. Itachi's eyes shifted away from his brother's face and stared at the ground. Sasuke frowned his dark eyes staring at the elder male. Letting out a sigh Sasuke pulled back.

"Let's get going."

* * *

Children ran through the streets shrieking and laughing. Sasuke walked hand in hand with Itachi who rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke remained indifferent but didn't shove the other male off.

"Otouto?"

"Hn?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"...I don't know." Itachi nodded quietly. The two walked in silence for a moment. Sasuke gently pulled Itachi closer. Itachi gladly excepted Sasuke's touches and melted into his arms. Sasuke stopped outside a clothing shop and glanced at Itachi's ratty clothes. He pulled away and walked into the shop. Itachi stood outside face blank as he surveyed the area. Trees lined the small village and people walked along the huts. In the sky clouds rolled by. Itachi spent the time he waited for Sasuke watching them. Minutes later Sasuke returned to his brother carrying a dark blue silky yukata. He showed it to Itachi who touched the silky cloth gently. It had gold trim that formed a design of lilies.

"It's pretty..." Itachi murmured. Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"It reminded me of you..." Sasuke replied. Itachi's face heated up. Sasuke took his brother's thin arm.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Itachi nodded slowly and followed his brother to a changing room. Itachi walked inside and took the yukata from Sasuke. He handed his other clothes over to his brother and slowly slipped the yukata on. It fit him snugly and comfortably. Sasuke stood outside the door waiting. Itachi turned around slowly examining himself. It fit nicely against his body. He took the silver obi and tied it around his waist. He slipped his shoes on and exited the changing room. Sasuke turned to his brother looking bored than his eyes widened slightly at the sight of his brother. Itachi's face was averted away from his brother expecting Sasuke to spit out insults. None came. Instead Sasuke walked toward his brother and stared at his eyes narrowed slightly as he examined him.

"You look...really...you're..." Sasuke trailed off. Itachi nodded slightly not looking at his brother. Sasuke nodded and began to walk off. As he expected Itachi followed. The brothers made their way through town and Sasuke stopped by a shop. He handed Itachi some money.

"Go get some supplies while I grab us something to eat." Itachi nodded and walked off while Sasuke turned to the cafe and looked at the food. Itachi walked down the street holding the money. He walked toward the shop and got some supplies that were needed. He handed the shop keeper the money and walked off. Across the street three men watched as Itachi walked by. they smiled wickedly and followed behind him. Itachi not noticing them walked steadily. It didn't take long for him to feel their presence. He stiffened as he walked and sped up slightly. They quickened the pace and Itachi whirled around eyes narrowed. One man stood behind him smiling. Itachi stared at the man eyeing the way he looked at him.

"May I help you?" He asked slowly. The man chuckled.

"Actually you can. Why don't you bend over and give me some of that beautiful body." Itachi glared at the man.

"Disgusting." He snapped as he turned ready to walk away when he was grabbed by two pairs of hands. Itachi opened his mouth ready to scream for his brother but a hand clamped over his mouth and he was lifted and half carried half dragged into the alley. He was thrown at the ground and he began to struggle. He kicked off the man on top of him.

"SASUKE!" He screamed praying the younger Uchiha would hear him. He was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He struggled eyes clenched shut.

"OTOUTO! PLEASE HELP!" He screamed loudly as his yukata was pulled off.

"Shut up!" The man on top of him hissed. The other two men laughed at the Uchiha's struggles. Itachi gasped in pain as he was hit. He couldn't fight back. He was to small. Too weak...

"Otouto please..." Itachi whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks. The man began to kiss Itachi as Itachi lay under him weeping. It was going to happen again. He didn't know what was worse. When a stranger did it or when his brother...

"Sasuke...please...save me..." He closed his eyes tightly. The man began to kiss lower Itachi couldn't contain his sobs. Then the man was suddenly thrown from Itachi and to the ground with such violence Itachi had been able to hear the man's rib crack. Itachi lifted his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him eyes narrowed his stance protective. The other two men flew at Sasuke kunai in hand. Sasuke dodged the men and kicked one in the face sending him into the wall. The last man let out an enraged bellow and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over the man and landed behind him. Before the older man could turn around Sasuke roughly knocked him in the head knocking him out. All three men were unconscious. Sasuke stood with his back to his brother his eyes closed.

His eyes flashed open when he heard Itachi's weak whimpers. Turning Sasuke walked toward his trembling brother and knelt down in front of him cupping his face his eye brows furrowed in worry and concern.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Itachi choked on his sobs. The anger and fear and embarrassment making him want to die. He nodded shakily. Sasuke didn't look convinced he turned and grabbed Itachi's clothes and examined them.

"They aren't torn..." He mumbled slightly relieved having just gotten it for his brother. He handed it to Itachi who took it eyes lowered.

"Th-thank you Otouto." Itachi whispered. Sasuke's face softened and he pulled Itachi into his arms allowing the elder to bury his face in his younger brother's shoulder. They stayed in that position for twenty minutes until Itachi shakily stood. Sasuke helped him redress and gathered up all their supplies stealing some from the unconscious men laying on the ground around them. The two walked from the alley Sasuke walked with an arm around Itachi's waist. Itachi reveled in the gentleness of his Otouto.

The brother's made it to the hideout just as Karin was setting out dinner plates. She turned to the two wide eyed.

"Where were you guys? You were gone for so long!" She cried dramatically. Sasuke walked by her without a word. He sat next to Juugo who was busy chewing his food. Karin sat next to Itachi and Suigetsu who inhaled his food like a hoover. Itachi glanced at his food.

Taco's.

Itachi slowly picked up his food and ate unaware of Sasuke watching him. Karin glanced at Suigetsu than at Sasuke wondering what she should do. She wanted to be with Sasuke but Suigetsu was so...dreamy. Glancing at Itachi she decided that she'd ask for Itachi's advice later. Sasuke finished his plate and placed it in the sink. When Itachi finished he took his plate and stood him up. Without a word to his brother he lead Itachi to his room. He opened the door an pulled Itachi inside. Itachi made his way to the bed and sat down. Sasuke slowly sat beside his brother who watched him with dark eyes. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder sighing as Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"Itachi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I...I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Kill you. Ever." Itachi didn't reply. He held Sasuke close.

"Otouto?"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me." Sasuke nodded.

"You're welcome."

Itachi closed his eyes and rested against his brother who wrapped his arms around him protectively. The two sat in silence. It was comfortable and Sasuke gently rested his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smiled and stroked his fingers over his brother's cheek. Sasuke slowly took Itachi's hand and kissed it and began to kiss up his wrist. He trailed his lips up until he was at his brother's mouth. Itachi closed his eyes and kissed his brother back opening his mouth for better access. Sasuke lifted Itachi onto his lap kissing him passionately and desperately. Itachi's slender fingers gripped his brother's hair. Sasuke moaned slightly and stroked Itachi's face. Itachi buried his face into Sasuke's throat eyes closed.

"Sas- Sasuke..." He sighed. Sasuke smiled. He kissed him deeper. Wanting needing desperate for him. Itachi cried out arching his back kissing back with as much need.

The two pulled apart breathing heavily. Moments later they were on each other again kissing touching moaning. They weren't thinking properly. Sasuke grasped Itachi's hips kissing deeply eyes closed.

Itachi gasped inhaling sharply. Sasuke trailed his lips down Itachi's throat. Itachi sighed and kissed his brother. It was tender desperation. And all at once it ended. Sasuke pulled back staring at his brother.

"...What the fuck..." Were the only words he could utter.

**Okay summer is approaching and I may be able to get things in sooner, but I also will be working so I can go on a trip to France next April. I hope you enjoy thins chapter.**


	8. My Room

**This is my first real attempt at a SasuIta story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**---**

Itachi closed his eyes and rested against the pillow. He could hear Sasuke outside his room swearing. Lifting his head he glanced at the closed door. Sasuke was outside there throwing things. He had been doing that since their make out session. The elder Uchiha wrapped the blankets around himself and stared at the dark wooden door. He twiddled his fingers nervously dark eyes narrowed slightly. He jumped when the door suddenly opened and Sasuke walked in. Sitting up Itachi regarded his cruel little brother. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed eyes on the ground.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke licked his lips nervously and met Itachi's eyes. Itachi waited patiently eyes dark and wise. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"When we kissed...what ...what did you think...about me?" Itachi blinked. He lay back down eyes on his brother his brow furrowed.

"I thought no less of you."

"No...I mean...did you enjoy it when I...when I kissed you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I did. You were very sweet and gentle with me." The younger Uchiha stared at Itachi in shock before slowly nodding.

"Well good...I enjoyed it too." Sasuke murmured. Itachi looked at the other Uchiha in surprise.

"You do?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi bit his bottom lip his dark eyes staring into Sasuke's. The younger Uchiha leaned forward and captured Itachi's lips in his own kissing him gently. Itachi closed his eyes and opened his mouth giving Sasuke room. Sasuke leant over Itachi his pale fingers stroking Itachi's soft face. Itachi deepened the kiss. The younger male lifted Itachi into his lap and gripped his waist.

"Otouto." itachi whispered huskily. Sasuke nuzzled Itachi's throat raining kisses on the soft spans of skin. Itachi wrapped his slender arms around his brother who closed his eyes. Panting the brothers kissed again. Sasuke gripped the other male with such possessiveness that Itachi could practically feel the intent oozing from his brother. Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck gently nuzzling the warm flesh. Sasuke lay on the bed holding Itachi against his chest. Itachi kissed his brother's neck gently eyes half lidded. The younger Uchiha lifted himself up and stroked Itachi's soft cheek.

"Aniki?" He murmured. Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes giving him his attention. Sasuke nipped at Itachi's lip.

"Do you love me?"

"More than I hate myself." Itachi whispered. Sasuke stared in surprise. Itachi snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother. Sasuke lay his head on top of Itachi's. Itachi glanced up. The brother's met each other's eyes before kissing again tenderly.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded. Sasuke stood lifting Itachi into his arms bridal style and carried him out the door.

-

* * *

-

Pein walked into Madara's office... well... it was his office but Madara had taken control. The ginger haired man looked at hi superior who eyed him.

"You called sir?" Pein began slowly. Madara stood eyes on the other.

"Yes I did." He said nothing else. Pein looked at him confused.

"Well?"

"Oh. Oh yes. I want you to give up the search on Itachi." Pein blinked and his eyes scrunched up slightly confused and surprised by what Madara had said.

"Give up the search...why?"

"He is no longer worth our time."

"He is your relative and your lover."

"_Was. _Was my lover."

"So we leave him in the hands of his homicidal brother."

"Exactly." Pein blanched shocked at Madara's coldness. Madara smirked at the younger male. Pein backed down eyes lowered.

"I'll let the rest of the Akatsuki know."

"Good. But, before you go..." Pein glanced at Madara in surprise as the man briskly walked over to him and grabbed the ginger haired man's chin kissing him forcefully. Pein clenched his eyes shut and pulled away.

"What was that!?" He snapped. Madara chuckled and turned away waving his hand.

"You may go now."

Pein rushed out of the office and made his way to the living room. The akatsuki sat on the sofa watching Family Guy. They glanced up at him as he entered. He sighed and sat beside Konan who handed him the bowl of popcorn she had been eating. He took a handful and cleared his throat earning the other's attention.

"As of now we will cease our search for Itachi."

"Why?" Konan asked frowning as the other's stared shocked.

"He is no longer our priority."

"But we can't leave him!" Kisame snarled standing up. pein eyed him.

"We can and we will." Kisame grit his teeth and charged out of the living room. A silence fell over the akatsuki as one by one they stood and left until only Konan and Pein remained. Konan looked at her childhood friend in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" Pein scowled.

"Why do you think?" Konan lowered her eyes at his words and sat still as Family Guy droned in the background.

"So that's it. We leave him there?" She murmured. Pein stood and set the bowl down leaving the room without answering.

-

* * *

-

The sun was bright in the sky as the Uchiha brother's walked down the dirt path towards town. Itachi walked slowly his hips swaying ever so slightly catching Sasuke's attention with each movement. Itachi noticed him watching and wiggled his hips causing Sasuke's face to turn pink. Itachi took his brother's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. Sasuke pulled Itachi into his arms and kissed him deeply. Itachi bared his throat to the other Uchiha who kissed the skin softly and nuzzled his shoulder. They stood in silence enjoying each other's company before walking off again to the market.

The brother's stopped at a tea house and sat down across from each other sipping tea. Itachi stared at his brother silent as Sasuke sipped the lukewarm drink.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"May we stop at a medicine shop before we go back?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked confused. Itachi set down his cup.

"I'm very ill Otouto, and I'm getting worse with each day." Sasuke stared shocked.

"You're sick?"

"Yes."

"...How?"

"I've always been sick. but my medicine helps. Yet, now I'm all out." Sasuke was silent trying to understand everything. He finished his cup and waited for Itachi. Once they were finished they paid the bill and walked toward the medicine shop. Itachi knew right where to go and grabbed his medicine. He walked to the counter and paid for it while Sasuke waited outside. Before leaving Itachi popped a pill into his mouth grimacing at the taste before making his way to Sasuke who took the medicine glancing at it.

"Will you explain to me why you need this?" He asked.

"Later." Itachi replied taking the medicine back. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked with Itachi back to the hideout. They walked in and past Karin and Suigetsu who were making out on the couch wit Juugo sitting by them looking uncomfortable. They walked towards their own room when Sasuke took Itachi's wrist.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sleep in my room with me tonight?" Sasuke murmured. Itachi stared surprised before smiling and nodding. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and walked towards his room with Itachi in his arms.

-------

**Hope you liked it if not than sorry I guess. I'm really happy with all the reviews and there's been no 'Ewwww! They're brother's gross!' kind of thing so I'm pleased. I need to work on my other stories so this will be updated later. :D I love you!**


	9. When Hell Comes Around

**Title: You're Cute When You Scream**

**Pairing(s) SasuIta, some past SasuNaru, some MadaIta**

**Warning(s) Male/Male, Uchihaest, non-con, abuse, torture**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously**

The sun shining through the window woke Itachi. He opened his eyes and glanced at his sleeping brother. Smiling softly Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's throat and gently kissed the pale skin. Sasuke let out a low sigh and his arms pulled Itachi closer, all the while he still slept. Itachi blew softly against Sasuke's neck causing Sasuke to let out a soft mumble. Itachi crawled out from under his brother's arms and out of the bed. Softly he padded to the dresser and some sweat pants on. He glanced at himself in the mirror and grabbed a brush from the nightstand brushing his tussled up hair. Once it was brushed out he set the brush down and tiptoed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were some eggs and tomatoes so Itachi took them and set them on the counter. He turned the stove on and set one of the pans that had been stolen from someone's house on the burner and cracked the eggs. As the eggs cooked he sliced the tomatoes. Foot steps approached him and he looked over his shoulder to see Juugo approach looking tired.

"Hello." Itachi murmured. Juugo squinted and nodded.

"Hey." Juugo grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. He drank the water and watched Itachi cook. Itachi sliced the tomatoes evenly and glanced at the large teenager.

"Would you like me to make you anything?" He asked glancing at the eggs.

"No I'm fine, those for Sasuke?"

"Yes." Itachi replied flipping the eggs. Juugo smiled to himself and sat at the table.

"You know despite everything that you did to him, he's pretty lucky to have you as a brother." Juugo commented. Itachi blushed and smiled at Juugo.

"I feel like I'm the lucky one, but thank you Juugo, that means a lot to me." Juugo lifted his cup and nodded before drinking the rest in one gulp. Itachi turned the burner off and placed the eggs and tomatoes on a plate. Going to the fridge he grabbed some milk and poured it into a glass. Then he grabbed a fork from the drawer. With everything in his hands he made his way back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke still lay on the bed. Itachi placed the food and cup on the dresser and snuck to where his brother lay. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Sasuke. He leant down and softly breathed on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke made a face in his sleep. Itachi smiled and leaned closer when he was grabbed by the waist and was pinned to the bed. Itachi blinked startled and looked up at Sasuke who stared down at him.

"Hey." Itachi said casually. Sasuke smiled and nipped at Itachi's neck.

"Hey." He replied. Itachi sat up and nodded towards the food.

"I made you breakfast." Sasuke smiled drew his brother into a chaste kiss. He got off the bed and grabbed the plate and began to eat. Itachi lay down on the bed watching the sibling. Sasuke smiled at Itachi and took some of the egg and held it against Itachi's lips. Slowly Itachi opened his mouth and Sasuke placed the egg inside. Itachi swallowed the egg and smiled at his brother. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his brother.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Itachi replied in an even softer voice. Sasuke finished the eggs and tomatoes and drank the rest of his milk before turning to Itachi.

"I want to make you breakfast."

"On no Sasuke it's alright I don't need anything." Itachi replied.

"Are you kidding? You're tiny." Sasuke stated before standing and grabbing his plate and cup.

"Now lay down and get comfortable. I'll make you something nice." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. Itachi smiled to himself and lay back against the pillow. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and put the plate and cup in the sink. He rummaged through the fridge and found nothing. Sighing Sasuke closed the fridge. Dammit…now what? Sasuke looked through the shelves and found nothing. DAMMIT!...Sasuke sighed and leant against the counter.

"Problems?" Karin asked walking into the kitchen.

"No." Sasuke mumbled.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"…I want to make food for Itachi but there is none."

"Oh. Ok, just take him out somewhere nice."

"I want to do something personal for him." Sasuke replied. Karin nodded to herself.

"Then find out what he likes and go buy it for him." Sasuke shrugged. Karin smiled.

"Look, he likes sweets so why don't I go buy some and you can make it here?"

"Okay that sounds good." Sasuke replied. Karin grabbed a list and wrote down a shopping list. She wrote down everything they needed then smiled at Sasuke. She made her way to the hall.

"Suigetsu!"

"What!"

"Come to town with me!"

"I don't wanna!"

"NOW!"

"…Fine!" Suigetsu followed a smiling Karin out of the room mumbling. Karin took the list waved goodbye to Sasuke and left. Sasuke sat down and stared at the wall tapping his fingers on the table. Juugo entered the room with an empty plate.

"You ate the last of the eggs?" Sasuke asked. Juugo nodded and placed his dishes in the sink. Sasuke glared at him for a moment and glanced towards the window. He was beginning to get restless. He glanced down the hall towards where Itachi was and stood up. Juugo watched him walk down the hall and peek into his room. When Sasuke returned he glanced out the window again.

"He's asleep. Where are they?" Sasuke muttered. Juugo chuckled.

"Patience is virtue."

"Virtue my ass." Sasuke snapped. The two sat in silence for a half and hour when they spotted Karin and Suigetsu returning with groceries. They entered the kitchen and Karin handed Sasuke his bag.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke mumbled. Karin glared at him before turning away.

"Next time _you_ can go shopping." She replied. Sasuke snorted and placed the bags on the counter.

"As if." He pulled out the contents and sighed in relief. A small bag of chocolates and strawberries and whip cream lay in the brown bag. He grabbed a plate and cut the strawberries up and sprayed the whip cream over them and gently placed the chocolates on top. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu watched him and snickered as he made chocolate milk to go along with the food.

"He's so whipped." Suigetsu mumbled. Karin turned to him with a coy smile.

"As are you Suigetu- kins." Suigetsu glared at his girlfriend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Am not." Sasuke ignored the teammates and picked up the plate and cup. He slowly made his way to his room and once he entered to the room he set everything on the dresser.

"Aniki? Itachi wake up." Sasuke whispered gently touching Itachi's shoulder. Itachi opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his brother. Sasuke grabbed the plate and handed it to his brother who smiled happily at the food. Sasuke realized that it must have been the first meal that Itachi would eat safely around his brother. Itachi took a bite of the strawberry and smiled.

"Thank you." He murmured. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. Itachi offered him some strawberry but Sasuke declined.

"I'm not a big fan of fruit." Itachi smiled.

"Except tomatoes?"

"Exactly." Sasuke replied. Itachi took a sip from his chocolate milk and licked his lips. Sasuke watched him with dark eyes. Itachi leaned forward and captured his brother's lips for a kiss. Sasuke took the plate away from his brother and set it on the dresser alongside the cup. He hovered over Itachi and kissed him deeply. Itachi lay back and closed his eyes. Sasuke lay soft kisses along his elder brother's soft skin.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered. Sasuke smiled and kissed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was being so gentle…so gentle with his hands and smile and mouth. Itachi smiled tiredly at Sasuke and leant forward kissing him.

"I love you…" He whispered. He was met with silence. Pulling back Itachi looked up into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face was unreadable as he stood up and looked away from his brother.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered. Itachi got to his knees confused by Sasuke's antics.

"Sorry? For what?" Itachi asked. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but shook his head.

"I need to go for a walk." Sasuke muttered. Itachi stood.

"Sasuke…" He whispered reaching for his brother but Sasuke quickly turned and walked away. Red eyes watched from the window and narrowed before disappearing.

Sasuke quickly made his way down the dirt path away from the hideout. He shook as he walked.

'_Why didn't I say it back, I do love him!' _Sasuke thought angrily. Why couldn't he just say it? He kicked a pebble angrily and glared at the ground.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." A voice drawled. Turning sharply Sasuke saw a tall man with an orange mask staring at him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. The man chuckled and walked towards the younger male.

"Why Sasuke you don't even recognize your own father?" He chuckled. Sasuke blinked and stared at the man.

"Dad? Is that really you?"

"No I'm just fucking with you. My name is Madara Uchiha."

Itachi sat up from the bed his eyes wet with tears. What was happening? Why did Sasuke refuse him? Itachi stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the empty hall looking for his foolish little brother. No one was in sight. Where did they all go? He heard footsteps and walked toward the source.

"Sasuke?"

:Not quite." Itachi turned his head and gasped.

"Deidara?" The blonde sneered at the Uchiha.

"Hello Itachi, un."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly. Madara chuckled.

"Coming to take back what's rightfully mine."

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Itachi." Madara replied with a smirk. Sasuke glared at the man.

"You're not taking him."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Maybe it's time you learned the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about the Uchiha massacre."

""Deidara. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked softly.

"Taking you back to the base, un." Deidara replied coldly regarding the other male. Itachi frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not going back."

"Says you." Deidara retorted. Itachi glared at the bomber.

"Where's my brother?" He asked coldly. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and regarded the raven haired Uchiha.

"Tobi said he was going to talk to him, un." Itachi paled.

"Where?"

"Out by the forest, why- HEY WAIT COME BACK!" Deidara yelled as Itachi took off in the direction of the forest.

Sasuke stared at Madara disbelieving. His dark eyes were wide with shock and he shook his head, unable to understand. Madara smirked at the relative. The pain and disbelief making him giddy.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke and Madara turned to see Itachi rushing towards them. Sasuke's face turned to stone as Itachi grabbed his arm and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sas-"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!" Itachi flinched and stared at his sibling.

"Sasuke…"

"You lie about the massacre AND you're spreading your legs for-for him!" Itachi looked away.

"I wanted to protect you."

"Bull shit!" Itachi stared at Sasuke in pain.

"Sasuke please, I didn-"

"Go."

"What?"

"Just go."

"Sasuke please just-" Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the throat and yanked him off the ground.

"Go and don't you dare come back!" The younger Uchiha growled throwing Itachi to the ground. Turning Sasuke walked back towards the hideout leaving a hurt Itachi and a smirking Madara behind. Once Sasuke was gone Madara turned towards Itachi smirking.

"Well hello darling." Madara sneered roughly pulling Itachi to his feet. Itachi stood limply not even noticing Madara.

"Sasuke…" He whispered. Madara chuckled and struck the back of Itachi's neck knocking him out cold.

'_Sasuke…'_

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Will attempt to write more later. Love you!**


	10. Goodbye

"How does he look?"

"When did he get back?"

"Tobi and I got him yesterday, un."

"I thought Leader said we wereto leave him."

"He must have changed his mind."

"How long has he been out, un?"

"Since you guys brought him back."

"Hey, I'm going to check on him."

"Whatever Kisame."

Itachi clenched his eyes shut and let out a low sigh before opening them and looking around. Everything was faded and blurry making Itachi light headed. He slowly turned onto his side and glanced towards the door where the voices were coming from.

Where was he?

Itachi glanced around squinting trying to make out the shapes. He heard the door open and he quickly glanced towards it to see a blue and black blob.

"Itachi?" The blob called slowly in a deep voice. Itachi blinked and slumped slightly.

"Kisame." Itachi murmured laying back down onto the pillow. So he was back at the Akatsuki base? Lovely. Itachi slumped into the bed eyes closed. He heard Kisame walk towards him and felt the bed creak as Kisame sat down beside him. Slowly Kisame reached forward and placed a hand on Itachi's thin shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

"No Kisame I am fine."

"...Kakuzu checked you over when you were returned...he said he thinks you were raped."

"Kakuzu is a stupid nasty old fool." Itachi spat out. Kisame glanced towards the door as he heard Kakuzu swear before turning his attention back to his partner.

"But he's right isn't he. Your brother raped you?"

"I don't wish to discuss this Kisame."

"Itachi please I'm your friend. You can tell me." Itachi glared daggers at his partner.

"Kisame not right now." Kisame sighed and nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, we'll talk later then okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. Kisame grinned softly before standing up.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat you wanna join?"

"...Alright." Itachi replied. Kisame held his hand out and Itachi took it allowing the Kiri nin to help him up. Kisame lead his partner out of his room and into the crowded hall way. Hidan and Deidara pulled back smiling sheepishly while Kakuzu merely nodded at Itachi who dropped his gaze. Kisame rolled his eyes and pushed past them Itachi silently following. Kisame walked into the brightly lit Kitchen and went towards the fridge to look for something to eat. Itachi sat at one of the stools and lay his head on his arms. Kisame glanced at him his expression soft. He took something from the fridge and lay it in front of Itachi. Itachi looked at the apple and traced his finger tips over the smooth red surface. Kisame sat across from him his eyes on the table.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"You miss him don't you?"

"Miss who?"

"Sasuke."

"...I do." Kisame stood up.

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"Where do you think? To find your brother."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke lay on his bed an arm draped over his head as he stared at the ceiling. He had locked his door not letting anyone in. Karin attempted to talk to him only to be ignored. She gave up in the end. Now he was alone in the darkness of his room. He barely ate. He barely slept. All he did was think of his sibling. Itachi. Everything about him had been innocent. But he had lied. Sasuke had raped and tortured his innocent brother. Why hadn't he told him the truth? What he had been ordered to do. Sasuke would have ubderstood. He would have saved him. But no. He stayed silent and was unjustly tortured for it. Sasuke cursed under his breath and rolled onto his side. Was his life really just one big lie?

Sasuke slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced out the window. He needed to see Itachi. He needed to win him back and apologize for his reaction. Slowly Standing Sasuke trudged to the bathroom. He tunred the shower onto hot and pulled off his clothes. He looked at his hands and help back a sob. These hands had hurt his brother. These hands had ripped him, tore him and had broken him mercilessly then rose him back up only to toss him down once more. Swallowing Sasuke rested his forhead against the shower wall and punched it his teeth barred.

"Dammit." He cursed before sinking to his knees. He shook violently tears coursing down his cheeks mixing with the water from the shower.

"Itachi..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kisame and Itachi quickly packed their bags while the rest of the Akatsuki slept. Itachi slung the sack over his shoulder and Kisame lead him to the limits of the base before stopping.

"This is where I'll have to leave you. Good luck Itachi." Kisame murmured. Itachi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his partner and held him close.

"Thank you Kisame."

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"...Be careful...okay?" Itachi smiled.

"I will." Itachi promised before turning his attention to the forest. Glancing over his shoulder at the older man he smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Kisame." He whispered before dissapearing into the night. Kisame stood staring after him his eyes watering.

"Goodbye Itachi." He replied before turning back to return to the base.

**Sorry it's so short. It loooked like a good place to end the chapter. Hopefully I'll have another update soon. Love you!**


	11. I Missed You

Sasuke opened the front door and slipped outside. It was cold. Snow lazily drifted from the dark sky coating the ground in white. He glanced behind him to make sure the other's weren't up. Luckily they were all asleep. Turning he made his way into the darkness and to bring his brother back.

Itachi ran. His long hair billowing behind him. His feet hit the ground silently his eyes ahead of him. He knew he was being followed, but he also knew that Sasuke wasn't too far ahead. All he had to do was get to Sasuke before his follower got to him. He jumped into a tree and took off, hoping his eyes wouldn't give out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke swore under his breath. He had been walking for almost two hours. His feet had begun to ache and he felt a migrane forming. Breathing from his nose he lifted his face and stared into the sky. Snow drifted and stuck to his face.

_"Sasuke..."_

He heard his brother's voice in his head calling him. Sasuke shook his head and continued to walk the voice in his head getting louder and clearer. Sasuke grit his teeth ignoring it.

"SASUKE!" Quickly the younger Uchiha turned to see his dear brother staring at him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi took an unsure step toward his younger sibling. His long hair was in a dissray and shadows were under his eyes. Sasuke walked up to his brother and drew Itachi up into his arms holding him tightly.

"How did you find me?" He asked keeping his brother close.

"I left, my partner helped me...Sasuke we must go now.

"I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too Otouto, but we have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Sasuke please, I'm being followed."

"By who?"

"By me." A voice came out from behind Itachi. Sasuke grabbed his brother and pushed him behind him and stared as Madara Uchiha approached them with a sneer plastered on his face.

"You fucking slut." He hissed at Itachi who gripped his brother's shoulders. Sasuke let out an enraged snarl at Madara's words but Itachi held him back.

"What did you say to him!" Saasuke snarled. Itachi shushed him and glanced at Madara.

"Go away Madara." Itachi said softly eyes narrowed. Madara shook his head.

"I rescue you and this is how you repay me? Bye running back to your brother?"

"I love Sasuke, you gave me up and I'm happy that you did." Itachi replied evenly. Madara chuckled and regarded Sasuke with distaste.

"Really now Sasuke, you're going to rescue your sickly murderous brother?" Madara snorted. Sasuke glowered at the elder man and held his brother against him.

"Fuck off." He growled and began to turn around when a sharp pain exploded in his side. Sasuke fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Mdara stood above him smirking.

"Something you should be aware of Sasuke? Never turn away from me." Madara said sneering down at Sasuke ignoring Itachi. That is until a swift blow to the side of the neck sent him to the ground unconcious.

"A rule _you _should know Madara, two actually, never turn your back on me and _never_ touch my brother." Itachi hissed as he helped his brother stand. Sasuke looked at his brother in admiration. Itachi smiled slightly. He took his younger brother's hand and glanced at the unconcious Madara.

"Let's go before he wakes up."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke threw open the door startling Karin who had been sipping on her tea, she dropped the cup and the glass shattered on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, what...Itachi!" Karin shrieked happuly and ran towards the Uchiha thrwing her arms around him. Itachi gingerly hugged her back. Karin stepped back a smile on her pretty face her eyes dancing.

"Ooooo Sui, and Juugo are going to be thrilled!" She said before bounding off to find them. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and offered his brother a weak smile. Itachi appraised his brother momentarily before swaying slightly as his vision blurred. He was so tired. Sasuke's face fell slightly and he held out a hand to steady his brother.

"Come one let's get you to sleep." He murmured. Itachi smiled and leant against the taller male allwoing him to lead him to his room and sit him on his bed. Sasuke began to undress him brother pulling off his sandals ad pants and slipped him into a pair of shorts. He lay Itachi back and pulled the blankets around his shoulders.

"Night Aniki." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled tiredly.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Don't mention it."

"I love you Otouto."

"...I love you too Aniki." Sasuke replied planting a soft kiss on his brother's cheek. Itachi smiled again and slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. Sasuke stared at his brother a moment longer before a smile spread across his face.

"I've missed you." He whispered softly.


	12. NOTICE

My first attempt at writing the chapter was a failure because the nearly finished chapter decided to unexpectantly quit on me erasing the whole chapter. Having saved all of them I was shocked when I couldn't get them back. So when that happened I lost any desire to rewrite it and to write any thing else on fanfiction.

All my half finished stories were lost and I'm unable to recover any of them at the moment. So I'm going to take a break before I decided to shut down my account for good and I'll attempt to rewrite all of them again. I'm unsure when I'll return. Maybe a week, maybe longer.

I'm sorry. Goodbye, Bluedemon92


	13. Chapter 13

Gentle hands touched bare flesh. Itachi murmured something incoherent and peeked up at his sibling with large dark eyes. Sasuke grinned and kissed Itachi's navel. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly Sasuke lay beside his sibling and stroked his fingers through Itachi's dark hair. Itachi murmured something softly and closed his eyes. Sasuke chuckled. He turned onto his side and watched his brother who smiled weakly at him. He watched as Sasuke ran his lips down to his most personal regions and he blushed as he felt Sasuke's tongue against his inter thigh. He closed his legs and pulled his brother towards him kissing him lightly.

"I need a shower." He murmured with a sleepy smile. Sasuke stroked Itachi's cheek. Itachi stretched and slowly got off the mattress before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sasuke watched him go before looking at the ceiling with a smile playing at his lips. Itachi turned on the shower and removed his clothing. He stepped into the shower and the heated water hit his pale skin. Itachi sighed and his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his hip. Itachi leant against the other's chest and allowed them to gently kiss his neck.

"Otouto." He greeted softly. Sasuke smiled against Itachi's back. He gently kissed the soft skin. Itachi's hands reached for his brother and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke lifted Itachi up and Itachi's legs wrapped around his sibling to keep him up.

The two kissed itachi's back was pressed against the bathroom wall. Sasuke kissed Itachi's throat feeling the heated flesh against his thin lips. Itachi mewled in want. Then a cry of pleasure as Sasuke gently pushed two finger's into his brother stretching him. When Itachi was nice and ready Sasuke slowly pulled his finger's out and replaced the with something bigger. He lowered his sibling onto himself. Itachi grped his shoulders tightly. Itachi cried out softly as Sasuke moved, his eyes fluttered and he gripped his brother's shoulder's with firm hands. Sasuke moaned and moved faster. Feeling the tight heat constrict.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Itachi moaned as he came. Sasuke kissed Itachi's shoulder's and kept a steady pace before finally groaning his elder sibling's name and coming inside him. The two panted clinging to each other before finally Sasuke pulled out.

"I love you Aniki." Sasuke panted as he sat beside his brother. Itachi lay against Sasuke and smiled softly.

"I love you as well Otouto." Itachi replied. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and slowly kissed him.

"It's my turn to take care of you Otouto. Let me protect you."

- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Madara entered the base holding his head in pain.

"Bad day?" Zetsu asked.

"I see you don't have Itachi with you." Pein muttered. Madara snorted.

"The little brat ran right back to his brother. Fine. I have the ring, he'll return if he has to." Madara replied eyeing Pein who shifted slightly.

"How can you be sure?" Kisame asked eyes narrowed. Madara tossed the ring to Itachi's blue friend and began to walk towards his room.

"Because there's a war coming. And if it's to protect Konoha and his brother. He'll be right back here, as he very well knows."

The other's looked each other nervously.

"Do you think he will?" Konan asked.

"Itachi won't just drop us." Pein replied watching Kisame pocket the ring.

"He's loyal." Kisame replied. "He just needs time." The others nodded in agreement all relieved that Madara had not exploded in rage over Itachi's escape. Soon they all retired to their rooms and went to bed.

Itachi lay cuddled against his brother fast asleep. Sasuke stroked his finger's through the elder's silky hair. Later they would go to Konoha. Naruto would meet them there. But for now they would rest.

Karin sat beside Suigetsu her hand tucked in his. Everything was getting back to normal. With a smile she leand up and kissed Suigetsu who drew her into his lap. The two shared another kiss not notching as Juugo trudged towards the kitchen wanting a glass of water.

A few days later Sasuke and his group approached Naruto and Kakashi who were there to lead him safely to Konoha. Naruto's grin widened as Sasuke met his eyes and smirked.

"Hello dobe."

"Hey teme." Sasuke gave a quick explanation of the massacre and how Itach had left the Akatsuki. The two took the news well and were eager to take them home. Naruto linked his arms with Sasuke and Itachi and grinned.

"So I take it you two are an…item." He said with a grin. Sasuke sweat dropped and Itachi blinked.

"Dobe…" Sasuke began angrily but Naruto just smiled and skipped ahead.

"Can't say I'm surprised though. You too do make a swell couple." He broke into a run with Sasuke chasing at his heels. Itachi and Kakashi sighed. Rturning to Konoha Itachi and Sasuke were hustled towards Tsunade's office. It was on their way their that Sasuke learned that Naruto and Gaara were now an item and had been for some time. It was odd picturing those two together. But there were odder couples to behold.

Naruto excitedly gripped Gaara's arm as he gushed to him about Sasuke returning. It had been an exciting time. The truth about the massacre had come to light and when Danzo had made an attempt to strike Itachi.

"You little brat! You were supposed to die!" He had screamed as he rushed forward. Tsunade was quick to intervene and take the elder down. Sasuke had been giving information to Ibiki at that time and had been furious when he learned that someone had made an attempt to attack his brother. Danzo now was being interrogated about the massacre while Itachi was giving them all the information they needed.

Team Hebi lived in the Uchiha district with Sasuke and Itachi. life was slowly coming back together. Itachi's eye sight was gone but he had managed to keep up his abilities. He got a job working with Iruka at the academy. Sasuke was still on probation for running off. He was given sixth months before he could join Naruto as ANBU.

Itachi sat at the table his ankles crossed. Across from him sat Juugo who sat sipping some tea.

"How are you and Sasuke doing?" Juugo inquired. Itachi smiled and lightly tapped his fingers on the table.

"We are well thank you. How are you and that girl you've been with?"

"Ten Ten? We're…we're great. She's amazing." Juugo replied with a small grin. Itachi beamed.

"Good. She seems like a nice girl." He replied. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and swooped down kissing him sibling on the cheek. Itachi smiled lazily up at his brother.

"Hello Otouto."

"Aniki. I would like to have a word with you."

"Am I in trouble Sasuke?" Itachi asked blinking innocently.

"Of course not." Sasuke replied with a small smile. Itachi smiled sweetly and stood up saying goodbye to Juugo and walked out of the room with his sibling. The two walked into the hall and Sasuke leant against the wall.

"Madara Uchiha is dead." He muttered. Itachi blinked.

"Dead? But…but how?" He asked unable to hide his pain that his once lover was now gone.

"He committed suicide. Rather then be captured. He had been cornered by Suna Police and had already been wounded by the so called Leader Pein. "

"Pein wounded him?"

"Yes, it was a last ditch effort to stop the madness. The Akatsuki have broken up. The world is safe for now." Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded absently.

"My partner…where is he?"

"He'll contact you soon as will the others. They seem to trust you'll keep them safe."

"I will." Itachi replied. Sasuke's head cocked to the side and he nodded.

"Very well. And if you need it I shall help you."

"Thank you Otouto." Itachi murmured cuddling into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke help him close and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you Itachi." Sasuke whisprered. Itachi beamed up at his younger sibling and kissed him gently long the throat.

"I love you as well Sasuke." Itachi whispered softly his eyes dilated slightly. Sasuke scooped Itachi into his armband Itachi fastened his slender arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"Let' go to bed." Sasuke offered. Itachi grinned.

"Yes. Let's."

After that was pure bliss...

It was the next morning that Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki contacted Itachi. Itachi after much talking with Tsunade was able to have them brough into Konoha and given homes in the Uchiha district. Tsunade and the elders realized that with them there they could join the ranks and help Konoha against other terrorist organizations. It would be risky having all these wanted men and woman in one town but Pein was respected by the Akatsuki as a leader and when he made the decision to join with Konoha no one argued not ever Hidan. Kisame stood in front of his ex parnter biting his lip with his fangs.

"Itachi we need you're help." He muttered, the other's nodding in agreement. Itachi nodded and turned his attention to Pein.

"I will help you butt you must keep under control. This is not something that happens everyday. You will be watched."

"We understand Itachi." Pein assured the dark eyed man. Itachi nodded.

"Okay good. I'll get Lady Tsunade." Itachi replied. The ex Akatsuki members watched as Itachi disappeared into another room. Pein sighed and leant against the wall. The others regarded him in silence. When Tsunade emerged from the room her eyes were narrowed slightly.

"I realize what help you could be. We need information on Madara and his plans. Anything you can give me."

"Madara Uchiha is dead."

"As far as we know. I am taking no chances. I honestly don't trust you, but if you disband the Akatsuki that's a lot of weight off my shoulders." Tsunade replied. Pein nodded in under standing. With a nod Tsunade lead the ex Akatsuki members to her office.

It was night by the time the ended the meeting. The now citizens of Konoha were lead to the Uchiha compound and given places to sleep. It was that nit that the truth of Madara's suicide had come to light. Pein had sat across from Itachi and told them how Madara had begun to lose it when Itachi left and how he had taken his sexual frustrations out on the closest person. His mind had gone and he had infact managed to escape the Ninja's coming after him. He had made it to the base wounded raving about how he would kill anyone in his way. Then he disappeared into his room leaving the base dead silent. It was the next morning that Zetsu found the leader hanging by his neck.

"He was obsessed with control." Pein muttered eyeing the wall. "He let it consume him and no longer cared for controlling the world, if he couldn't have you Itachi it no longer mattered what happened." Itachi regarded the ginger haired man silently.

"What's done is done. All we can do is move on." Pein nodded in agreement before saying goodnight to the siblings and walking out of the room. Sasuke stared out the window. He felt Itachi come up bhind him and lay his head against his back.

"I love you." He murmured. Sasuke urned and kissed his brother.

"I love you too." He whispered. He drew his brother into his arms and stood in the twilight is eyes closed holding his sibling close to him. For so long he had wanted to hurt him, make him cry and bleed. Now all he wanted to do was hold him and make him smile. And from the looks of it he was doing a fantastic job. He met Itachi's smile with his own knowing that this is where he belonged. Not an avenger. Not jus as a brother or lover. Just him and Itachi together. Always.

(Fuck with my heart)

I'll teach you what it's like.

(To be so used)

That you'll have to clean.

That dirt stuck in

Your plastic finger nails.

And just the scent of you is enough

(To make me sick)

And all I know is revenge is sweet when...

You know that you are worthless

And I am better than

The games that you play princess.

(I've played) and always win.

(I'll take my time)

To slowly plot your end.

(But now I will)

Spit bullets with my pen.

And all I know is you're cute when you scream.

You know that you are worthless

And I am better than

The games that you play princess.

(I've played) and always win.

I'll take you to the top,

Of this building and just push you off.

Run down the stairs so I can see your face

As you hit the street,

the street, the street, the street.

You know that you are worthless

And I am better than

The games that you play princess.

(I've played) and always win.

(This time I win. So here's your kiss goodbye.)

**I AM BACK BABY! A slow start but baby steps people!**


End file.
